Los Ikaris
by klasnic
Summary: Despues de emborracharse en una fiesta celebrada tras derrotar al doceavo Ángel, Shinji y Asuka despiertan... ¡casados!.
1. Casados

**Los Ikaris  
**

**Capitulo 1: Casados...**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Advertencia del autor: "¡Si, es mío!.¡Es mío, si! Además soy un elefante verde y vivo en la luna. ¿Por que preguntabas?Jimmy Wolk: "Nah, solo esta bromeando. ¡El es un elefante NARANJA!

* * *

Era una bonita mañana en Neo Tokyo 3. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las abejas... bueno, vosotros ya sabéis sobre flores y abejas… Esa bonita mañana, Shinji Ikari se despertó con un serio dolor de cabeza. 

'_¡Oww! Maldita Misato y sus fiestas,_' pensó aturdido el. '_Maldigo a quien le surgió la idea de echar su cerveza después de irse ella… _

"Buenos días..."

"Hmm... Buenos días"

'¿¡_BUENOS DÍAS!?_' Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en ese instante, el dolor de cabeza rápidamente se olvido. Lentamente volvió su cabeza, mirando hacia cierta compañera de habitación pelirroja que más o menos hacia el mismo movimiento.

"¡AAAHHH!.¿¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI??" ambos gritaron en pánico, a la vez que simultáneamente se movían y saltaban alejándose, señalándose el uno al otro.

"¡Pe-pero esta es mi habitación!" Shinji protesto.

"¿Oh si?.¡Hentai apuesto a que esperaste hasta que estuve bebida para arrástrame aquí!"

"Ah... eh... bueno... por lo menos todavía tenemos nuestras ropas puestas, así que no... bueno... eh," Shinji tartamudeaba.

Mala idea. Sugerir algo como ESO era probablemente la ultima cosa que deberías hacer en frente de una humeante Asuka.

En menos de un segundo su primer golpe hizo contacto con su cara. Pero además de el impacto normal; el golpeado chico sintió algo... algo le araño...

"¡Ouch!.¿Hey, desde cuando llevas anillos?" se quejo.

"¿Huh?.¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto perpleja, antes de examinar su mano y en efecto, era evidente, había un anillo astillado en su dedo. "Ahora, eso es raro. Pero yo... eh..." ella se desvanecía, mientras apuntaba con sus ensanchados ojos hacia Shinji.

"¿Hm?.¿Que?" El miro la mano con la que se estaba manteniendo la cabeza. Había un horrible similar anillo en ella. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada temerosa.

"De ninguna manera..."

Pero ellos no fallaron al notar un pedazo de papel en el escritorio.

Un pedazo de papel, que parecía sorprendentemente similar a un certificado de matrimonio, expedido para el Señor Shinji & Señora Asuka Langley Ikari.

Si, era una bonita mañana en Neo Tokyo 3. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los gritos emitidos desde la residencia Katsuragi eran más fuertes que nunca.

* * *

'_Hmm, esta definitivamente no era la reacción que yo esperaba..._' Shinji pensó, viendo a su guardiana y superior Misato Katsuragi riéndose a todo pulmón, después les contó la historia, por lo menos lo que ella podía recordar (que no fue mucho). 

"Bueno, casi toda esa historia se hizo por la perdida de todas mis preciosas cervezas," ella se rió entre dientes, secándose una lagrima, que ella llorara era a causa de tanto reírse.  
"¡Ha Ha!.¡Muuuuuy gracioso!" Asuka refunfuño.

"¿Oh, no piensas así, _Señora. Ikari_?" Misato se burlo.

"¡No te ATREVAS a llamarme así!" Ella se levanto rápidamente de un salto, lo que causo que la silla, en la que había estado sentada se cayera, mientras que Shinji al lado de ella se sobresalto por su repentino arrebato. ¡"Esta 'boda' no puede ser legal!.¿Que tipo de ley permitiría a dos jóvenes borrachos casarse?.¡Apuesto a que esto es solo una broma cruel vuestra!"

"Oh, me temo, que te voy a decepcionar," Misato sonreía abiertamente ante la omnipresente furiosa pelirroja, antes de respirar profundamente. "Debido a la muerte de la mitad de la humanidad después del Segundo Impacto, la mayoría de los países establecieron muchas leyes para fomentar el desarrollo de familias y que de esta manera aumentaran los nacimientos. Eso incluía la disminución de los anticonceptivos, así como también ser menos rigurosos en las condiciones de las bodas.

"¿Que?.¡Yo nunca había escuchado semejantes tonterías!"

"Bueno, algunos países las quitaron posteriormente,"la Mayor se encogió de hombros. "Sin embargo, Japón no fue uno de ellos."

"¡Arrgh!.¡De todos los países, tengo que trabajar en Las Vegas de Asia!.¡Bien, si esto no se puede deshacer, nosotros conseguiremos el divorcio lo más pronto posible!"

"Uh, No creo que sea fácil". Veras, además, ellos decidieron mantener el número de divorcios lo mas bajo posible estableciendo una extrema cantidad de burocracia y condiciones. Tendrás que ir a una asesoría matrimonial, por ejemplo."

"Um, Misato¿como es que sabes tanto de esto?" Shinji pregunto, nervioso por toda la situación.

Por primera desde que Misato se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, la sonrisa de Misato desapareció y se puso ligeramente colorada. "Bueno, déjame decirte, yo apenas he eludido ser la Señora de Kaji por ahora…"

"¡Como si te importara!" Asuka la miraba enfurecida, antes de dar un puñetazo al brazo de Shinji. "Y tu baka¡levántate!.¡Vamos a divorciarnos ahora mismo!"

"Pe-pero¿no has escuchado?" el mascullo, frotándose el lugar dolorido, donde le golpeo.

"¡Baka! Iremos donde alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para exigir una condición especial del gobierno.¡No estaré casada contigo un día entero!" declaro tajantemente ella.

"Eh... ¿quién?"

"¡El Comandante, claro!"

"¿Pa-padre?" pudo tartamudear el, mientras que ya había sido agarrado de su muñeca y sacado de su habitación. '_Este día esta poniéndose mejor cada segundo...'  
_

* * *

"¡Denegado!" La simple declaración resonó a través de la gran, oscura oficina. 

"¿Que?"

"¿Tiene algun problema con esto, piloto Sor... Ikari?" El Comandante Gendo Ikari lucho duramente por mantener su marca registrada de 'insensible-conducta bastarda' en vez de reírse rodando por el suelo.

La Segunda Elegida obviamente avergonzada por ser llamada por ese nombre, pero no atreviéndose a gritar al Comandante de Nerv.

"Para serle honesta¡Si, lo tengo!" ella respondió; los ojos moviéndosela nerviosamente, los puños apretados temblando…

"Eso no me concierne..."

Asuka se giro hacia su involuntario marido. "¡Geez, baka, tu eres su hijo!.¡Di algo,ya!"

"Eh... bueno... sabes, tu eres su nuera ahora tu misma..."

Respuesta equivocada - Conexión Puño/Cara.

El Ikari más viejo aclaro su garganta. "Como dije, mientras esto no afecte a su pilotaje, los superiores de NERV no pueden verse involucrados en una cuestión tan insignificante. Tendréis que manejar esta... situación de la forma tradicional. Pueden marcharse."

"Si, Señor," vino una respuesta mascullada y otra irritada.  
Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada de golpe, Fuyutsuki finalmente hablo. "¿Piensas que eso fue acertado, Ikari?"

"Yui siempre quiso una gran familia," el Comandante se encogió de hombros. "Y conociendo a mi hijo, no estará más cerca de eso que ahora..."

* * *

Notas del autor: Bueno, esto es: Una pequeña historia, introducción para mi tercer proyecto. Originalmente, planee esto como un one-shot, probablemente situado después de un prevenido/fallido TI, pero me atrajo la curiosidad de ver como seria durante la serie. Así que decidí mezclarlo con algunas otras ideas que tuve y hice una continuación. Quiza todavia haga una version one-shot,tambien. No estoy seguro, si voy a seguir adelante con todo el resto de la serie, desde que ya estoy haciendo eso con 'La 2nd oportunidad' . Y como dije, me centrare en esa primera, mientras lo planifique más detalladamente, así que podría tomar un tiempo antes de que haya un próximo capitulo de 'Los Ikaris'.Hasta entonces, nos vemos... 

_**Notas de revisión:**_  
Okay, quizás estas notas no sean realmente necesarias, ya que no hubo muchos cambios. Como en mis revisiones, fui demasiado vago para añadir más que unas pocas pequeñas líneas aquí y ahí (Vamos; de verdad me quieren escribiendo una revisión por varios días, cuando podría usar el tiempo en escribir nuevos capítulos. Yo pienso eso...). Gracias a Seranov (quien fue mi único (p)re-lector que envió algunos cambios para estomirada enfurecida a los demás), espero que la mayoría de la gramática/ortografía este arreglada ahora. Si no... -encogimiento de hombros- nada...

* * *

Traducido al español el 22 de Septiembre del 2007 

Notas del autor:

Hacia ya tiempo que habia pensado en traducir algun fanfic de Evangelion, y hace poco me decidi y traduje uno hecho por uno de mis autores favoritos(JimmyWolk).Este primer capitulo le hice en poco tiempo por lo cortito que era, para el siguiente no se lo que tardare pero intentare que este para el fin de semana.Espero no tener muchos fallos en la traducción ya que es el primer fanfic que he traducido y mi nivel de ingles no es malo pero tampoco es excelente.


	2. La Ley y el Orden y esa cosa para grabar

**Los Ikaris**

**Capitulo 2: La Ley y el Orden... y esa cosa para grabar videos**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Hiroya Matsura se sentía preocupado, como siempre, cuando el venia a esto. Para ser exactos, esto era lo que ahora más odiaba de ello, después de casi cinco años, en su trabajo como abogado. Los divorcios siempre contaban historias tristes de esperanzas echas añicos, malentendidos y/o malinterpretados sentimientos que ellos creían que eran amor.  
Era incluso peor para los niños, si la pareja tenía alguno. 

Todavía, no sabía como seria, si los niños fueran la pareja.

"Así que," empezó el, mirando su expediente sobre los dos jóvenes, que estaban sentados en frente de su mesa, "Señor y Señora Ikari..."

"¡Soryu!" la chica pelirroja interrumpió, quien obviamente había perdido la calma hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Disculpe?"

"¡El nombre es Soryu!"

Perplejo, miro otra vez en la carpeta. "Oh, supongo que entonces me habrán dado el expediente equivocado."

"N-no," el chico tartamudeo. El parecía ser el contrario exacto de la furiosa chica; apenas se atrevía a mirarlo a el y muchos menos a ella; nervioso, como si fuera a ser ejecutado. "Yo soy Shinji Ikari."

"¿Entonces...?"

"¡De ninguna manera tomare SU nombre!"

"Oh, pero el expediente dice, usted tiene, Señora Ik-"

"¡No lo diga!"

"Pero-"

"¡NO!"

"¡Bueno, Bueno!" Hiroya suspiro. '_No es de extrañar, que el chico sea así con semejante esposa..._'  
"De todos modos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan casados los dos?"

"Des-Desde anoche..." el joven señor Ikari balbuceo.

Asustado otra vez, el abogado dio otro vistazo al expediente. El chico estaba en lo cierto. '_Quienquiera que escribió esto seguramente lo hizo rápido._'  
"¿Así que supongo que no es un matrimonio muy satisfactorio?" pregunto el.

"Bueno, vera, nosotros..."

"¡El me emborracho!" la chica le corto.

"¡NO!" el otro joven dijo impulsivamente, antes de recuperar su actitud tímida. "Qui... Quiero decir, por lo menos yo no creo que eso..."

"¿Lo ve¡El siempre es asi¿Como podria aguantarle alguien?"

"Pe-perdón."

Hiroya movio su mirada entre los dos mientras su discusión continuaba.  
"¿Estáis seguros, de que no lleváis casados más tiempo?" interrumpió el. "Juzgando por vuestro comportamiento, sois como una pareja que lleva ya años casada…"

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su chiste, cuando se encontró con la mirada de la muerte de la pelirroja.

"Uh, bien, arreglemos esto..." Nervioso ojeo las paginas del expediente, sin buscar nada en realidad. Por fin, recupero su actitud profesional, aclarando su garganta y cruzando sus manos. "¿Estoy en lo correcto, con que los dos estáis de acuerdo con este divorcio?"

"¡Más le vale!" La Señora Ikari (¿o era Soryu?)miro enfurecida a su marido.

El chico solo asintió.

"Bien, eso significa que podremos acelerar las cosas un poco. Lo siguiente, necesitaremos la Aplicación D-14 después la §UW-36, tres capas de la declaración IHM-73; párrafo verde y amarillo, permitir un A-38..." se cayo al ver dos caras sin expresión mirándole, "...eh, se me ocurre una cosa, me saltare esa parte. Iremos mucho más rápido de todos maneras, si me encargo de todo el papeleo lo más pronto posible." Y sus instintos le dijeron, que salvaría muchos de sus propios nervios, cuanto más pronto se librara de ellos.  
"Sin embargo," suspiro el, "Como parte de la'Declaración Para Acelerar la Familia' de 2002, tendréis que atender concilios matrimoniales; el numero de estas dependerá de lo rápido que podáis convencer al consejero de que vuestro matrimonio no puede ser salvado. La cantidad mínima es de tres. Yo os acompañare en la función de notario. ¿Alguna pregunta más?"

La joven Señora Ikari/Soryu/Lo que sea presiono sus uñas en los apoyabrazos de la silla. "¿Cuanto tiempo?" pregunto friamente ella.

"Bueno, como dije; depende. Unos pocos meses, por lo menos..."

"¿Meses?.¿¿Tengo que estar casada con EL por MESES??"

Hiroya dio su último adiós a los apoyabrazos y a sus tímpanos.

"Bueno, si no es de los Ikaris, de todos modos. Bienvenidos a casa, a vuestra pequeña residencia familiar," de una manera demasiado alegre la Mayor les saludaba en cuanto llegaron al apartamento. Aparentemente inadvertido por ella, uno de los zapatos de Asuka paso volando, no dando a su sonriente cara solo por unas pocas pulgadas.

"¡CALLATE, MISATO!"

"Oooh, tan susceptible. Pero puedo entenderlo. Los divorcios no son muy divertidos."

"Ah, Misato¿como es que estas de tan buen humor?" Shinji débilmente intento intervenir, antes de que la próxima guerra mundial se desatara en este apartamento.

"Oh, ves, aquí PenPen," ella se agacho y acaricio a la distraída ave en su cabeza, "ha salvado algo de la cerveza de vuestra ceremonia de compromiso."

"Oh, por favor..." Asuka rodo sus ojos.

Misato no escucho, en cambio, continuo despeinando la cabeza de su, por lo menos por ahora, querida mascota. "Si, eres un buen pingüino¿verdad?"

"¡WARK!"

"¡Hey, no tienes que ser tan desagradable¡Tu nombre no estaba en estas latas!"

"¡Wark!"

"¡Las marcas del pico no cuentan!"

Pronto estaba perdida en la 'conversación', olvidándose de los dos jóvenes, que sudaban gotas cuando veían a su guardiana y oficial al mando hablar al pingüino.

Asuka se apoyo sobre su no deseado marido. "¿Vas a decírselo tu o voy a decírselo yo que no es capaz de entender lo que el dice?"

Shinji la dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. "Tienes razón. El no esta hablando sobre la cerveza..."

Se quedo boquiabierta. ¿Se están volviendo todos locos menos yo? Pero por otro lado, Shinji era siempre...  
Espera un momento,¡todavía estaba enfada con Shinji!  
Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle una vez más, el timbre sonó y el, siendo obediente como siempre, fue a contestar.

Un minuto después volvió, llevando un paquete semi-plano en sus manos, su cara tenía un rojo brillante.

"¿Quien era?" Misato pregunto, su atención obviamente cambio otra vez de su agradecida ave a la pareja.

"U... un repartidor..."

"¿Y que fue lo que repartio?" la pelirroja gruño.

"U... un paquete..."

Viendo a dos pares de ojos de impacientes humanos y un par de cuestionadores ojos de pingüino sobre el, rápidamente continuo."...pa-para lo-los Ikaris..."

"¿Que¡Dame eso!" Asuka grito mientras intento quitarselo de sus manos. Desafortunadamente para ella, cierta sonriente Mayor fue más rápida.

"¡Misato!"

"Déjame ver, que tenemos aquí..." A pesar de las protestas de los Elegidos, abrió de un tirón el paquete a la carrera, mientras evadía los intentos de la pelirroja para 'obtenerlo' con una agilidad que no era de este mundo. "Uuh, es de 'El Pequeño Tokyo-3 24/7Capilla de Bodas," Misato empezó a leer la carta adjunta, riéndose interiormente de los infructuosos intentos de Asuka para pararla.  
" 'Estimados Señor y Señora Ikari, hemos notado que olvidaron el video de su maravillosa...' uuhh¿maravillosa? '...boda, esto era una parte de nuestro servicio 'Casate'y'Vete' que eligieron. Así, adjunto, se lo enviamos a ustedes. Esperamos que disfruten su matrimonio.  
Nos alegraría, poder ofrecerles nuestros servicios otra vez...' "

"¿Un vi-video?" un Shinji rojo como un tomate tartamudeo.

Thud

"¡Ouch!" Asuka se cayó al suelo de espaldas, después de golpearse contra la pared, cuando Misato eludió su última enérgica arremetida por recuperar el terrible paquete.

"¡HORA DE VIDEO!" la alegre mujer declaro, mientras sacaba la obsoleta cinta de VHS y corría hacia la televisión.

Sosteniéndose su cabeza, la Segunda Elegida lentamente recupero sus sentidos y se obligo a levantarse. "¡Hey, espera¡NO!"

"Misato, no creo que debamos..." Shinji intento parar lo inevitable.

Demasiado tarde.

La Mayor ya había puesto la cinta en el antiguo VCR, presionado el play, y se coloco protectoramente en frente de el. Lo que era ya aparentemente innecesario, ya que, tal vez debido al miedo por lo que fuera a suceder o por pura curiosidad, ninguno de los adolescentes ni el ignorante pingüino intentaron interrumpirla esta vez. La calidad del audio y del video eran- como era de esperarse – extremadamente pobres, pero era posible identificar a dos, obviamente muy borrachos pilotos-EVA asi como a un aparentemente nervioso sacerdote._**Asuka estaba diciéndole algo a el, haciéndole gestos y después a Shinji.**_

_**"Ah... eh... de acuerdo. **__**Ehem, así que¿tu Asuka Langley Soryu tomas a Shinji Ikari para ser tu amado esposo, en los malos y buenos momentos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que..."**_

_**"Zi, zi, acepto. Vamos, no dengo todo el día¿sabes?"**_

"¡Uagh¡No puedo creer que dijera eso!" Asuka hizo una mueca, sentándose lo bastante cerca de la televisión como para bloquear la visión de los demás. Justo a su lado se sentó Misato, sorbiendo una cerveza, la cual aparentemente había salido de ninguna parte.

"Bueno, obviamente lo hiciste," se burlo ella.

"Em... ¿Realmente tenemos que ver esto? Quiero decir..." Shinji timidamente intento mirar la pantalla desde arriba.

PenPen solo estaba mirando la extraña conducta de sus tres compañeros de cuarto."¿Wark?"

_**"Eh... bien entonces¿tu Shinji Ikari tomas a Asuka Langley Soryu para ser tu amada esposa, en los malos y buenos momentos, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte os separe?"**_

_**"¡Weee... Zi!" Shinji sonrió a Asuka. "¡Ha! Se..." **_El resto ya no se entendía lo que decía.

"¡Debería matarle por eso!" Lo ojos de Asuka empezaron a moverse nerviosamente.

"No deberías hacer eso. Siendo su esposa, serias la principal sospechosa, de que solo querías su herencia."

"No tengo mucho, solo mi SDAT y mi cello..."

"Wark..."

_**El ministro continuo. **__**"Así que, Yo os declaro Marido y Mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia."**_

Cuatro pares de ojos se ensancharon en un instante.

"¡OH NO, EL NO!"

_**Se miraron el uno al otro...**_

"Creo que el..."

_**Estaban intercambiando algunas palabras...**_

"¿Realmente podría haber...?"

_**Se inclinaron hacia delante...**_

"¡Waaark!"

_**Cerraron sus ojos...**_

"¡NOOO!"

"Aaawww..."

Gulp

"Wa-hark!"

_**¡BESO!**_

Asuka estaba furiosa.

Misato estaba contenta.

Shinji estaba tieso por la vergüenza y miedo.

PenPen estaba hambriento.

_**Un beso bastante largo...**_

"¡Diría que te gusto, Asuka!" Misato rompió el silencio.

"¿¡¿No puedes verlo¡Estoy forcejeando contra ese pervertido!"

"A mi me parece más, como si estuvieras ahogándolo..."

"¡¡NO!!"

Mientras tanto, PenPen continuaba picoteando a Shinji, que todavía estaba mirando fijamente a la pantalla, sin parpadear, sin moverse.

'_Humanos..._'

* * *

A/N: Chicos¡me estais matando! 50 reviews para un capitulo del que consideraba que mi idea iría al vertedero. suspiro ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa? Los fans se dejan llevar por la emoción. La emoción lleva a la sobre exageración. La sobre exageración lleva a la decepción. La decepción lleva a echar la culpa al Autor. Echar la culpa al Autor le lleva el a su propia depresión... Oh¿Que demonios estoy diciendo¡Muchisimas gracias!  
Pero, seré justo con vosotros y conmigo: Como dije antes, Voy a mezclar esto (por lo menos para extenderlo algo más) con el canon, también con alguna, no necesariamente buena, adecuada o innovadora idea. Aunque haré mi mejor esfuerzo para adaptarlo, ya puedo escuchar voces demandando mi muerte como autor por el 'final'. ¿Por qué 'final' y no final? Bien, a diferencia de la versión One Shot (que casi seguro vendrá después), esto no voy a terminar. ¿Es eso algo bueno, te preguntaras? Oh, no os preocupéis. Una vez que termine 'argumento principal' añadiré un capitulo cuando pueda pensar en uno nuevo. En otras palabras¡Esto será un fic que nunca tendrá final!  
Otra advertencia... oh, como decir esto... veréis, no había planeado el género como GENERAL/Humor por nada. Lo que intento decir es, gracias a la fusión, el Humor puede disminuir en algunas partes...  
Hey...  
¡HEY, ESPERAD!  
No estoy diciendo que desaparecerá; serán simplemente algunas subidas'y'bajadas aquí y hay. Esto no será tan malo como el show mismo, o incluso se transformara en un darkfic o alguna cosa... 

¿Hola?

¿Hola...?

¿queda alguien...?

Bien, mejor que estéis, todavía tengo que hacer las verdaderas notas de autor para este capitulo.  
Si, es corto; si, podría ser más descriptivo. Después de que mis pre-lectores (finalmente) enviaron sus respuestas, trate de añadirle un poco, pero, conociéndome, pero conociéndome empeore aun más las cosas de lo que ya estaban. Pero al final, sois vosotros los que decidís (Si queréis comparar, la versión sin editar la podéis encontrar en mi sitio web).  
Y lo del video, eso realmente fue un intento de mostrar solo un vistazo de la boda. Más de eso vendrá con los capítulos posteriores. sonrisa

Ah, antes de que se me olvide: Gracias a mis pre-lectores Seranov, Divine Chaos, Foxboy, dennisud y Lord Deathscythe. Nunca habría esperado que tanta gente no serie capaz de abrir los archivos .rar…

* * *

Traducido al español el 5 de Noviembre del 2007 

Notas el autor: Bien, he tardado más de lo que tenía pensado en hacer este capitulo pero es que tuve problemas con el ordenador y también empecé la universidad, y además este ya es bastante más largo que el primero. Gracias a Beamknight87 y Eric Blair por ayudarme en algunas partes de la traducción y a slayer0x0 y Chamaco Ikari de Hyrule por los reviews. Ya el siguiente no digo para cuando estará hecho pero espero no tardar tanto como este. Nada más, hasta la próxima.


	3. Vuelta a la Escuela

**Los Ikaris**

**Capitulo 3: Vuelta a la Escuela**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

No importa cuanto haya ocurrido o cuan fuera de lo común haya sido, incluso los días más raros encuentran su final… 

"¡¡¡¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

...y una nueva mañana amaneció sobre Tokyo 3 con los encantadores sonidos del despertar resonando por la residencia Katsuragi.

"¿No puedes disfrutar tu cerveza de la mañana un poco más callada?" mascullo Asuka, mientras se arrastraba a la cocina bostezando todavía vestida con su ropa de dormir, donde Misato estaba sentada en la mesa, bebiendo a sorbos su lata de cerveza, mientras Shinji estaba en ese momento ocupado preparando el desayuno.

Una embarazosa mirada fue intercambiada por la pareja de casados, antes de que rápidamente reasumieran sus vistas.

Pero, no lo bastante rápido para escapar de los ojos de la entrenada-bromista.

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella. "No:  
'¡Buenos Días, Cariño!'  
'¡Buenos días, Querida¡Hmm, huele bien!' "  
Ella enfatizaba cada parte volviéndose y imitando sus voces.  
" '¡Solo lo mejor para mi amor!'  
'¡Oh, eres taaaaan bueno, cielo!' "

Asuka entrecerró sus ojos aun más. "Tienes suerte de que este demasiado cansada para matarte..."

"¿Oh?.¿Por qué?.Normalmente aun estarías terminando de usar el baño."

"No preguntes. Tuve..." Asuka frunció el ceño a Shinji, que intentaba lo mejor que podía concentrarse en hacer el desayuno. "...pesadillas..."

"Bueno, mejor que estés completamente despierta. Recuerda, hoy tienes escuela," la recordó Misato.

Se dice, que la cafeína que contienen las bebidas, preferiblemente el café, puede deshacerse del cansancio en un santiamén.  
Algunas personas solo necesitan echarse agua en la cara.  
Los románticos dicen que no hay mejor forma para viajar del reino de los sueños a la tierra de la realidad, que un beso de tu amor. (Los no-tan-románticos recomendarían alguna cosa más allá de eso, pero no profundizaremos en eso aqui...)  
Otros necesitan un brusco despertar con un fuerte grito, una sacudida constante o incluso una bofetada en la cara para recuperar sus sentidos.

Para Asuka, el anuncio de la escuela fue más que suficiente, esa mañana.

"¿QUÉ?.¡No puedo ir a la escuela!"

Misato parpadeo. "¿Por qué? No pareces estar enferma."

"¿Estas bromeando?".Ella señalo a Shinji. "¡ESO es incluso peor!"

" 'ESO' no es razón para mi para excusarte de ninguno de tus deberes."

"Pero... Yo... ARGH!" Ella dio vueltas alrededor. "¡Apuesto a que tu sabias sobre esto!"

"Bueno, realmente no me vino como una gran sorpresa," confeso débilmente el.

Tomo unos pocos momentos de miradas enfurecida y gruñidos, hasta que finalmente calmo su rabia lo suficiente para no matarle allí mismo y en ese momento.

"¡Bien!.¡Estaré en el baño!"gruño ella. "¡Y será mejor que tengas mi desayuno preparado cuando termine, Tercero!"

Mientras que la veía pisotear y maldecir fuera de la cocina, un pensamiento cruzo su mente; uno que ya tuvo varias veces antes y lo más probable es que no seria el último.

'_Este va a ser otro laaaaargo día..._'

* * *

"Ya lo entendí la primera vez¿sabes?" Shinji se quejo, mientras hacían su camino hacia la escuela. 

"¡Eso no importa!.¡Déjame escucharlo otra vez!"

El suspiro, sabiendo que no tenía más elección.

"No diré nada a nadie sobre la segunda peor cosa que te pude haber hecho, tomando ventaja de tus distorsionados sentidos, de lo contrario tu me recordarías, que también hay otro camino para salir de esto, aparte del divorcio," rápidamente repitió el lo que Asuka le había dicho sobre doce veces por ahora.

"¡Bueno!.¡Y no lo olvides!" la pelirroja le advirtió, agitando su puño amenazadoramente en frente de su cara.

"¿No olvidar que?" La voz detrás de ellos causo que ambos se estremecieran.

"Oh, eh, ho-hola¡Hikari!"

"Buenos días, a los dos," les saludo Hikari, haciéndoles una reverencia. "Así que¿sobre que estabais hablando?"

"Bueno, veras..." Shinji tartamudeaba estando cerca de un ataque de pánico, y moviendo la mirada entre Asuka y la representante de la clase.

"El... eh... ¡no debería olvidar los deberes!" la Segunda Elegida la saludo inocentemente.

"Bueno, apenas me podía esperar que nunca olvidaras algo como eso," dijo Hikari en su tono autoritario, que ella siempre usaba cuando trataba cosas relacionadas con la escuela. Pero entonces otra cosa atrajo su atención. "Oh¿Asuka, llevas puesto un anillo?.¿No decías siempre que tu no necesitarías ninguna joya para acentuar tu belleza?"

Los ensanchados ojos de Asuka y Shinji fueron a su mano donde el traicionero anillo estaba todavía claramente manifiesto. Ella le oculto lo más rápido que pudo, detrás de su espalda.

"Eh... oigan¿no es ya un poco tarde?" con éxito intento distraer a su amiga.

"¡Dios mío, tienes razón!.¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

* * *

Hasta el momento, había sido un día normal de escuela. Los constantes monótonos discursos del profesor eran más que suficientes para adormecer a los estudiantes en un estado de total distracción, donde tendían a olvidar todo, inclusa algo como una poco convencional boda. 

Pero tarde o temprano el descanso para almorzar llegaría, y con una situación, que era muy bien conocida para los otros estudiantes:

Cierta furiosa pelirroja estaría regañando a cierto chico debilucho por cualquier motivo...

"Que quieres decir: '¿¿Olvidaste nuestro almuerzo'??".

...el haría una débil contestación...

"Bueno, Yo-yo no tuve ayer mucho tiempo.Y-y después, bueno, ya sabes..."

...ella se enfadaría aun más...

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que perderme el almuerzo solo porque TU te desmayaste después de un estupido video?"

...y por fin, ellos serian interrumpidos por uno de sus amigos.

"Oh, los Recién Casados están haciéndolo de nuevo."

El comentario de Toji lleno la clase con risas, pero no esperaba la reacción salida de los dos a los que se dirigió. En vez de vergüenza y sonrojo, miro hacia las horrorizadas miradas de la pareja.

"¿¿¿COMO LO SABES???".

Y la risa fue sustituida con silencio...

Tomo por lo menos todo un minuto antes de que el primero de los compañeros de clase reunidos dijera lo que pensaba.

"No...n-no q...queréis decir que..."

"N-no puede ser..."

"E-estáis..."

"...¿Casados?"

Las intensas caras rojas de la pareja fueron bastante repuesta para traer las risas de nuevo incluso con más fuerza que antes, con varios "¡Lo sabia!", "¡Así se hace!" "¡Mis sinceras condolencias, tío!" y algunos "¿Cómo pudiste?"entre mezclados.

Mientras la atención de la clase estaba enfocada en los enfadados ojos de Asuka, que se veía lista para explotar en cualquier momento y en el debilucho de Shinji, que estaba intentando ocultarse a sí mismo debajo de su pupitre, nadie noto un par de ojos carmesíes mirando la escena con suma fascinación.

Claro, Rei sabia el concepto básico de 'casado', pero todavía nunca había sentido el impulso para investigar más. Pero esta nueva relación entre la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos la provocaba interés. Hizo una nota mental para investigar y incrementar sus conocimientos en esta materia.

Mientras tanto, las nubes, formadas sobre el edificio escolar se alejaron en un momento, los pájaros en un rango de 500 yardas huyeron de sus árboles lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque otros animales sensitivos se vuelven salvajes, como...

"¡¡¡¡¡CALLAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!"

...Asuka finalmente exploto.

Shinji agradeció a dios que justo su pupitre-bunker reduciera el impacto por lo menos un poco.

* * *

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji," Toji le dio una palmadita a la espalda de su amigo, negando con su cabeza en incredulidad. "Siempre fuiste un tío extraño¿pero que en la tierra te dio la más estupida de todas las ideas para casarte con un demonio?". 

El ex soltero suspiro. Estaba contento de que los tres encontraran refugio en la azotea después de que se había tranquilizado la excitación general, mientras Hikari intento tranquilizar a Asuka de alguna manera. Si la pelirroja hubiera escuchado los comentarios de Toji, sus orejas nunca llegarían a tener la oportunidad de regenerarse.

"Yo le envidio," Kensuke confeso tristemente, ganándose una mirada molesta del deportista. "No es solo que siempre esta alrededor de todas las tías buenas, ahora incluso el consiguió atar una para el.

"¡Estas empezando a asustarme, tío!" gruño Toji. "Lo podría entender si fuera Misato, pero estar casado no **es** definitivamente nada de lo que estar celoso."

Shinji suspiro otra vez. "No se, como pudo haber ocurrido esto," murmuro el. "Asuka esta más enfada que nunca y eso es algo casi imposible de conseguir."

"Que quieres decir¿'No lo sabias'?" Toji le miro. "¿Como puede el novio no saber nada sobre su boda?"

"Bueno, veras, nosotros estábamos... al parecer, bueno...algo...borrachos..." tartamudeo Shinji.

Sus amigos parecían no aceptar la respuesta. "¡Tu solo no quieres disculparte por no dar una despedida de soltero!"

"¿Una que?" chillo Shinji.

"¡Toji tiene razón!.¡Y no nos digas que tuvimos esa fiesta hace dos días!.¡Las chicas estuvieron allí!. Sin mencionar, que Asuka y tu nos ignoraron por completo cuando empezaron ese estúpido ju..." el chico de gafas paro de hablar, cuando un pensamiento golpeo su empollón cerebro. "Hey, Toji¿crees que esto pudo ser por ese juego, que ellos jugaron?"

"Hmm," medito Toji, asintiendo con la cabeza, "Esa seria una explicación..."

No es necesario mencionar que el Tercer Elegido ahora estaba incluso más confuso que antes. "¿Que juego?" pregunto el.

"¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso?"

Sintiendo un desagradable tipo de pánico creciendo dentro de el, solo se las arreglo para negar con la cabeza.

"Bueno," Toji rasco su cabeza, pensando. "Tu y Asuka empezasteis con algo, que se podría describir como... uh... vuestra propia versión de 'Verdad o Reto'..."

"...Solo que sin 'Verdad'..."

* * *

Hace dos días, Shinji acababa de ser puesto en libertad del hospital de NERV después del incidente con el doceavo Ángel, para ser recibido en la residencia-Katsuragi con una fiesta de "bienvenido a casa" organizada por sus amigos. La 'fiesta' fue bastante similar a una que Kensuke había organizado por la promoción de Misato. Los seis (o siete, si cuentas a PenPen) estaban en el salón sentados en la pequeña mesa cubierta de comida y bebidas; Misato y Shinji en un lado, a la izquierda de ellos Toji y Kensuke, en el otro lado Asuka, Hikari y PenPen en el regazo de Hikari. Sucedió lo de siempre: Misato estuvo bebiendo mucho, Shinji estuvo callado y un poco avergonzado por todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por el, los chicos y las chicas (en su mayor parte Asuka) estaban discutiendo sobre las cosas más triviales, y sin olvidar las quejas de la pelirroja que Kaji no podría atender, debido a su trabajo. 

"¡Hooray por mi pequeño Shin-chan, la pesadilla de los Ángeles!" Misato cogio otra tostada y vació otra de las incontables latas de cerveza de un trago.

"Gra-gracias..." el chico mascullo avergonzado.

"¡Si, ya lo sabemos!" resoplo Asuka. "¡El todopoderoso, invencible Shinji que come Ángeles para desayunar!.¡Dios, no puedo escucharlo más!"

"Asuka," la representante de clase intento calmar a su amiga, cuando vio al Tercer Elegido acobardarse aun más, "¿No deberías estar contenta de que el regreso?"

"¿Por qué?"

Bueno, parecía que no estaba de humor para débiles, sutiles implicaciones, de que a ella le gustaba él. "Eh, entonces no habríamos tenido esta fiesta, por ejemplo."

"Oh, también habríamos tenido esta fiesta, digo si hubiera sido otra cierta piloto la que cayera en esa cosa¡sin volver!" Toji provoco a la pelirroja.

"¿OH SI?"

"¡SI!"

"Hey¿que es ese sonido?" la voz de Kensuke interrumpió la estela de sucesos que normalmente terminaban dolorosamente para el deportista. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, a pesar del suave sonido de...

"¿Ronquidos?" Shinji miro a su lado donde la mujer de pelo morado, que todavía estaba sentada en la mesa con la piernas cruzadas, la lata de cerveza fuertemente agarrada, pero con los ojos cerrados y respirando con un constante, audible ritmo. "Ahora, eso es estraño."

"Si," admitio Asuka. "Normalmente no se desmaya antes de tener por lo menos un cuatro por mil de alcohol en su sangre..."

"¿No deberíamos llevarla a su cama?" pregunto Shinji. "Quiero decir, no podemos dejarla dormir aquí de esta manera..."

Dos grandes sonrisas aparecieron a la vez en las caras de Toji y Kensuke. "¡Nosotros lo haremos!" se ofrecieron felizmente.

"Vosotros dos hentais morirías por la enorme hemorragia nasal que os provocaría a mitad de camino de su habitación," espeto la pelirroja, indignada. "Vamos Hikari, nosotras llevaremos a la Borracha Mayor a su 'Fortaleza de Basura'."

La morena asintió con la cabeza, levantando a PenPen cuidadosamente de su regazo se puso en pie para ayudar a Asuka, que ya estaba intentando levantar a Misato mientras gruñía algo parecido a"¡105 libras y una mierda!"

El dúo de idiotas dio una simultánea triste vista, mientras sus Mayor favorita era llevada, o más correctamente, sacada de sus vistas.

"Hey, Toji, quizás deberíamos irnos ya..."

"Si, ahora que solo la representante de la clase y la demonio están aquí..." dio su aprobación Toji y se levanto.

"Creía que disteis esta fiesta por mi," murmuro Shinji, con una señal de ofensa en su voz, causándoles parar en seco en sus caminos.

"Eh, veras..."

"Oh¿os queréis ir?" les interrumpió la amenazadora voz de Asuka desde la puerta de la cocina. "Que lastima; ¡la diversión estaba a punto de empezar!" Triunfal, presento una buena parte del stock de cervezas de Misato. Detrás suyo Hikari no parecía aprobarlo por el gesto de su cara.

"¿Huh?" Toji se rasco la cabeza. "¿Que es eso?"

"¿Que?.¿Eres estupido **y** ciego?" Asuka gruñio. "¡Ahora que la 'Gran Hermana' ya no esta mirando, tendremos una fiesta de verdad!"

"¿Realmente crees que esto es una buena idea?" Shinji miro las latas visiblemente nervioso. "Quiero decir..."

"Yo la dije eso también," concordó Hikari. "Pero no me escucha."

Evidentemente, ella continúo con eso, ya que ignoro a su amiga y sonrió con satisfacción a Shinji.

"¿Que, Tercero?.¿Tienes miedo de un poco de cerveza?"

"¡N-no!" declaro tan seguro como puedo arreglárselas.

"¡Si, claro!.Bueno, tu debilucho cuerpo no seria capaz de manejar el alcohol de todas maneras," bromeo ella. "Apuesto a que no podrías tomar un sorbo antes de escupirlo todo de nuevo."

Un vislumbre de dolor, enfado y incluso una (realmente) pequeña cantidad de orgullo brillo en sus ojos, cuando se levanto, tomo una de las latas y la abrió. Frunció un poco el ceño ante el amargo brebaje.

Luego lo levanto hacia su boca, cerró sus ojos, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y bebió y bebió, sin parar. Mientras respiraba asqueado una bocanada de aire, una lata vacía encontró su lugar en el suelo.

Obligando a sus ojos a abrirse, miro hacia las sorprendidas y estupefactas caras de sus amigos... o por lo menos a las de tres de ellos.

"¡Vaya, no esta mal, Tercero!"

"¿'No esta mal'?" pegunto Shinji desconcertado, antes de fruncir el ceño hacia ella. "¡Apuesto a que no podrias hacerlo!"

"¿QUÉ?.¡Ya debes de estar totalmente borracho, para desafiarme!" Ella abrió de un tirón una lata. "¡Mirame!".

Después de un momento de duda, ella repitió más o menos, lo que Shinji demostró, solo que lo hizo mejor para ocultar su asco por la amargura de la cerveza. Sin embargo, su mueca mostró, que ella tuvo éxito solamente en parte.

"¡Ja!.¿Ves?" ella se las arreglo para sonar triunfante. "¡Fui incluso más rápido que tu!"

"Yo estaba... eh... ¡saboreando el sabor!"

"¡Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo más rápido!"

"¡Puedo!"

* * *

"...y eso siguió y siguió, mientras vosotros dos nos ignorabais totalmente. Cuando nos fuimos, estabas apostando, que Shinji no era capaz de hacer comer a PenPen las sobras de la ultima comida que Misato cocino," Hikari termino de contar su relato de los acontecimientos de la noche (por lo menos aquellos, que ella conocía) a Asuka. 

"¡Eso debió ser!" declaro la pelirroja gruñendo. "¡Ese baka apostaría que yo tendría demasiado miedo a casarme con el!.¡Y desde que supo que yo no tendría miedo de nada, el podía estar seguro de que se lo demostraría!. ¡Uso mi orgullo contra mi!"

"Bueno, eso tenia que ocurrir tarde o temprano..."

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¡Eh, no, no!" Hikari agito la mano defensivamente, antes de suspirar. "¿Pero realmente es malo eso?".

"¿Qué?.¿Estas bromeando?"

"Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Y pensar en casarse..."

La soñadora expresión de la cara de la representante de la clase no paso inadvertida para la furiosa piloto-EVA.

"No me digas, ya estas pensando en ser la Señora Suzuhara," ella hizo una mueca, que fue seguida por un enorme sonrojo de la morena de coletas.

"Bueno, eh..." Hikari busco torpemente una respuesta que la sacara de este tema. "Pero si le odias tanto¿cómo es que llevas puesto todavía ese anillo?"

Asuka miro a la 'perdición' en su mano. Claro que ella había intentado deshacerse de el, sacándoselo de su precioso dedo; para romperlo con un gran martillo, para triturarlo en piezas y por ultimo, hundir los restos en una parte más profunda del mar. Pero...

"¡NO QUIERE SALIR!"grito ella, tirando de el para demostrárselo.

"¿Huh?. Déjame ver." Hikari miro el anillo en la presente mano. Ella no podía ver nada fuera de lo común en el y, obviamente, no estaba demasiado ajustado. Sin embargo, cuando ella misma intento sacarlo, no se movió un milímetro. "Ahora, eso es extraño..."

"Espera, sigue tirando," sugirió Asuka. "Yo tirare en la otra dirección. Quizás entonces salga."

Hikari no estaba segura de esto, pero asintió de todas maneras. Si embargo, cuando empezaron a tirar de ambos lados, pronto se hizo evidente que no funcionaria. Los callados, pero audibles, dolorosos quejidos de la pelirroja realmente no convencían a Hikari de la efectividad de su método.

"Asuka, tengo miedo de que antes te arranquemos tus dedo, que ese anillo."

"¡Eso no importa!" se quejó Asuka. "¡Pueden coserse si somos lo bastante rápidas y los recuperamos!.

El shock de escuchar a esta chica, que siempre declaro con orgullo la perfección de su cuerpo, correr el peligro de ser mutilada solo por quitarse un anillo, hizo que Hikari soltara su mano.

Por supuesto, Asuka todavía estaba tirando y sin la resistencia de la otra dirección... bueno, no hace falta ser un genio en física para decir, que aterrizo bastante dolorosamente en su trasero.

La 'perdición' no se había movido nada...

* * *

Hiroya siempre pensó que el era solo como todo típico varón japonés alrededor de los treinta. Empezando con su apariencia externa con el corto, pelo negro (que, afortunadamente para el, no mostraba signos de caerse), ojos marrones y los trajes con camisa blanca y corbata, que el normalmente vestía para trabajar, y el iba a diario al trabajo en uno de esos abarrotados trenes. 

Tenia que admitir, que tenía un poco de suerte, de que actualmente tenía una oficina para el solo, aunque fuera tan pequeña que solo su escritorio, tres sillas y un armario apenas cabieran.

Después de trabajar, normalmente se iba a casa inmediatamente, hirviendo un vaso de ramen y comiendo en frente de la TV, viendo su programa favorito, donde se reía de la gente estupida, que dejaban que les prendieran fuego, ser atropellados por un camión , disfrazarse como un cartero, ser enviado con un gran paquete de salchichas para la perrera.

De vez en cuando, iba a un bar-karaoke, donde el, después de unas pocas bebidas, cantaría y por lo que recordaba, incluso recibía algunos elogios.

Sin embargo, ser parado por dos hombres vestidos de negro, empujado dentro de una limousina y escoltado a las profundidades de las instalaciones de NERV **no** era definitivamente una cosa típica en su vida diaria.  
Sin mencionar, que ser mirado fijamente por un extraño hombre con barba, con su también extraña pose y un anciano, canoso de pie como una estatua al lado de el.

"Hiroya Matsura¿supongo?" el más joven de los dos empezó, su boca oculta tras sus manos entrelazadas en frente de ella. "¿Asumo que sabe quien soy yo y por qué esta aquí?".

"Bueno, realmente¡No!" Hiroya se encogió de hombros inocentemente. El podía haber jurado ver levantarse la ceja izquierda de su adversario apenas un milímetro.

"¿Usted no sabe quien soy yo?".

"No," el se arrasco la cabeza nerviosamente. "¿Debería?"

"Quizás debería dar un vistazo más de cerca."

El miro...

Y miro...

Y miro...

Y froto sus ojos, mientras empezó a mirar de reojo.

"Lo siento, pero no lo entiendo...confeso el, finalmente.

"Las gafas oscuras..."

"Si..."

"La barba..."

"Bien..."

"Las manos entrelazadas en frente de la boca..."

"Uh-huh..."

"¿Y eso me hace a mi...?"

"¿Un hombre ciego, que ya no puede afeitarse bien el mismo y le gusta poner posturas en frente de la gente a la que habla?" suponía el abogado. "¿Y el que esta detras suyo es su enfermero?".

Evidentemente una suposición equivocada, ya que los dos le echaron una más o menos sorprendida mirada.

"No," el 'hombre ciego' negó. "Yo soy el Comandante de NERV."

"Oh, wow¿el Comandante de NERV?" El intento poner derecha su corbata."¡Nunca lo habría adivinado!".

"¿De que sirve aparecer con una única apariencia, si nadie en publico te reconoce por ella?" el barbudo murmuro, solo que casi inaudible.

"Ahem," Hiroya cambio la atención hacia el de nuevo, "me permite preguntar¿que puedo hacer yo por usted?. Supongo, que seguramente no me habrá... eh, 'llamado' aquí para nada..."

"Me han llegado noticias de que usted esta llevando el divorcio de mi vástago, Señor Matsura."

"¿Yo?.¿Esta seguro?".Por sus pensamientos, pasaron sus actuales clientes. "No estoy informado.¿Como se llama?. Eso ayudaría."

De nuevo, hay estaba ese casi apenas notable movimiento nervioso de la ceja. "¿Alguna explicación para esto, Fuyutsuki?" el Comandante pregunto al hombre más viejo detrás suyo.

"Diría que la sección de PR hicieron su trabajo demasiado bien," supuso el otro.

"Toma nota, Fuyutsuki. Quiero más publicidad sobre mi persona."

"Me permito recordarte, que soy tu Sub-Comandante, no tu secretaria."

"Lo que tu digas," murmuro el Comandante, antes de centrar su atención otra vez en Hiroya."¡Yo soy Gendo Ikari!"

"¿Ikari?" Hiroya se arrasco el mentón. "Ah, si.¡Usted es el padre de esa chica!".

"Del chico."

"Oh, si. Sigo confundiendo los nombres," admitió el. "Ya pensé en llamarles los Ikayus o Sorkaris."

Viendo, que su chiste no saco ninguna reacción de la pareja, rápidamente volvió al tema. "Bueno, si usted me trajo aquí para acelerar el proceso de divorcio..."

"Realmente," le corto Ikari, "Quiero que usted lo retrase..."

"¿Oh?" Hiroya frunció el ceño. "¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?"

"No..."

"Eh... lo que usted diga, de todas maneras no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Puedo no ocuparme de papeleo, en vez de lo que les prometí, pero tarde o temprano, empezarían a impacientarse y cualquiera de los dos se ocuparía o conseguirían otro abogado." El se inclino. "Y, entre usted y yo, esa chica parece perder la paciencia muy fácilmente."

"Estoy enterado de esto," dijo Ikari monótonamente. "Yo me estaba refiriendo a la asesoria."

"¿Entonces?. Me temo que yo no tendría mucha influencia en eso."

"Eso tambien lo se. Pero usted es el que eligió la agencia,¿verdad?".Hiroya estaba un poco sorprendido de ver, que las manos del Comandante **no** estaban pegadas la una a la otra, cuando el movió una de ellas a su chaqueta y saco una tarjeta, la cual puso sobre el escritorio. "Preste atención aqui."

Hiroya cogió la tarjeta, leyendo las finas, anchas letras:

[_Saori Tagawa  
Asesoria Matrimonial _

**_Nunca fallamos¿me escucho?_**

"Eh, vale..." se encogió de hombros. "Pero..."

"Muy bien, Señor Matsura," fue cortado de nuevo. "Ahora usted será escoltado de vuelta a su residencia."

"Pero puedo ir yo so..." la voz de Hiroya se quebró, cuando dos fuertes manos agarraron sus hombros y le sacaron de allí.

El no-tan-dinámico dúo estaba solo de nuevo.

"¿Y tu crees que habrá alguna diferencia?" pregunto Fuyutsuki.

"Si los rumores sobre ella son ciertos, la Señora Tagawa será la elección perfecta para este escenario."

"Tengo que admitir que es extraño verte interferir tanto en este asunto," el más viejo afirmo. "Ni siquiera me sorprendería si empezarías algo para dejar a la Segunda Elegida embarazada del Tercero solo para que estarían juntos."

"¿Te refieres a mezclar algo en el LCL de la Unidad-02 para estimular sus necesidades sexuales de modo que ella tendría relaciones sexuales con el?" Medito Gendo. "No, mejor no. Solo terminaría como el tipo malo otra vez, intentando alterar el ADN del hijo para hacer un piloto superior, no importándome si la madre muere durante el parto y quitándole el niño de..." su voz se desvaneció. "Hmm, realmente debería empezar a tomar notas..."

"¡Ikari!" Fuyutsuki estaba indignado. "No estarás realmente pensando en..."

"No..." el Comandante previó su inocente pensamiento.

Fuyutsuki frunció el ceño. "No estarás escribiendo esas 'historias' otra vez¿verdad?"

"No hay nada malo en una bonita, WAFF ficción."

"Solo espero, que no estés usando el formato guión de nuevo."

Gendo (algo molesto): "¿Qué pasa si a mi me gusta el formato guión?"

"Lo que sea," el antiguo profesor suspiro. "Pero mientras estemos en esto; Me gustaría tener una palabras contigo sobre esos Gendo/Rei-lemons que encontré en tu ordenador."

"No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando..."

----------------------------------------  
N/A: Hmm, tengo que admitirlo, cuánto más avanzo con esto, menos se parece a mi plan original. Así que, quizás en seguida haga esto debidamente y adapte mucho más de lo que tenía pensado. Por otro lado, eso significaría nada de OSV, ya que no seria muy diferente, solo excluiría unas pocas cosas...

Traducido al español el 3 de Noviembre del 2007

De todas maneras, volvamos a este capitulo:  
Bien, tenemos la ventaja de la información sobre la situación 'situación' y incluso estoy usando uno de esas tan odiadas por mi frases apodo, pero tengo que admitir, que 'Recién casados' queda mejor en este caso, que solo 'disputa matrimonial'.

Rei hace su primera, pequeña aparición. Tengo que admitir (geez, estoy admitiendo mucho estos días), que hasta ahora solo tengo unas pocas ideas para ponerla a ella, pero no estoy pensando en hacer de esto el típico fic de triangulo amoroso. Tenemos más que suficiente de esos.

Tuvimos un flashback de la fiesta. No hay mucha sorpresa ahí, supongo, pero nunca he dicho, que yo fuera muy original...

Y por fin tenemos la escena 'Hiroya conoce a Gendo'. ¿Quien en la tierra podría no saber quien es el Comandante, te preguntaras?. Bueno, eso solo fue una pequeña idea mía, después de notar que nadie de fuera de NERV habla sobre el. Tomando el primer día de colegio de Shinji por ejemplo: Le preguntaron si era el piloto, pero nadie le pregunto si era pariente del Comandante Ikari.  
Oh, y si no sabes a que 'historia' me refiero¡Debería darte vergüenza no conocer los clásicos de EVA-fiction!  
Y antes de que lo digáis: No, Axel Terizaki no es realmente Gendo…

...por lo menos no que yo sepa...

Bueno, supongo, que eso es todo por ahora. No puedo prometeros que el próximo capitulo salga tan 'pronto' como este, pero no os preocupéis, vendrá...

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante: Gracias otra vez a mis pre-lectores Seranov, dennisud, Divine Chaos, LD & Foxboy.

* * *

Notas el autor: Bien, otro capitulo traducido, para este tarde más que el anterior porque estuve una semana sin traducir nada, pero ya después me puse y traduje una página al día. Decir que este es el capitulo más largo que he traducido (14 páginas). Al final de este capitulo os habréis dado cuenta de un giño de Jimmy a un fic muy famoso, se esta refiriendo a The Child of Love de Axel Terizaki. 

Gracias a Beamknight87, El Oso Ibol y sobre todo a Malleus por las ayudas en algunas partes de la traducción y a slayer0x0, Fraulein Kaname Langley y LJ-90 por los reviews. Sobre lo que preguntabas LJ-90, no te preocupes que si que le voy a traducir entero.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Mejor no ponerla de los NERVios

**Los Ikaris**

**Capitulo 4: Mejor no ponerla de los NERVios...**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Cuarteles de NERV.  
Ultimo bastión contra los Ángeles.  
Punto Medio del gigantesco Geofront.  
Fortaleza de secretos y misterios.  
Lugar de trabajo de más de 100 personas.  
Enorme laberinto de pasillos, escaleras mecánicas y ascensores donde uno podría perderse fácilmente 

El, sin embargo¡era el Comandante!.¡El era el genio de las conspiraciones!.¡El era el verdadero marionetista que engañaba a todo el mundo!.¡Él era el único que se atrevía a jugar con la gente más poderosa de la Tierra cara a cara!  
¡El no se perdería!  
El solo estaba... comprobando la pintura de los pasillos...

Y que el ahora siguiera a alguien que podría estar seguro que iría a la larga a algún sitio cerca de su despacho era solo... coincidencia.

Aunque, andar con cierta piloto peliazul podía ser aburrido con el paso del tiempo.

"¿Rei?"

"¿Si, Comandante?"

"¿Te sientes bien hoy?"

"Si. Ayer aprendí varias cosas interesantes en la escuela."

"¿Oh?.¿Como va la escuela?"

"Bien..."

Gendo suspiro interiormente. Esto se esta yendo a ninguna parte. Quizás no debió haber dejado toda la educación del niño a Yui. Entonces podría haber sido capaz de enseñarla por lo menos algún atisbo de habilidades sociales. Pero entonces otra vez, no había mucho que el podría enseñarla tampoco...

"¿Que es eso que estas leyendo, Rei?"

" 'El pequeño ABC de las ceremonias nupciales alrededor del mundo.' "

Los ojos de Gendo parpadearon en sorpresa. ¿Ceremonias nupciales?

"¿Rei?"

"¿Si, Comandante?"

"¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?"

------------------------

------------------------

"¡Felicidades!"

"¡Felicidades!"

Shinji miró a su alrededor. Casi todo el mundo que parecía conocer, al menos bastante, estaba allí; rodeándole, sonriéndole amablemente y aplaudiendo.

"¡Felicidades!"

"¡Felicidades!"

¿Que había sucedido exactamente? Los últimos acontecimientos habían sido... 'extraños', si esa era la palabra correcta. Había descendido a los infiernos; su mente había sido confundida con más de lo que el podía comprender. Pero el tomó su decisión y estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias. Y ahora, permaneciendo en medio de todas esas personas que estaban vitoreándole, extrañamente no le dio tanta importancia como le habría dado antes. De hecho, se sentía en paz. Por que el sabía que eso sería el final...

"¿¡¿PARAREIS ESTO DE UNA VEZ?!?"

...porque Asuka miro, como si fuera a matar a todas las personas de NERV que había allí en cualquier momento...

------------------------

------------------------

Y ella que había pensado que los chicos de la escuela habían sido malos. Pero como parecía, los adultos eran mucho peores en este respecto. Mientras corría por los pasillos hacia los vestuarios, acompañada de ese idiota de Shinji detrás suyo, todo el mundo parecía sentir que necesitaba felicitarles. ¡Felicidades! Asuka se preguntó si también felicitarían a alguien que cayera en una trampa para osos.

¿Estaban tan asustados de acabar solos que pensaban que casarse era algo bueno?. Bueno¡ellos eran bienvenidos para cambiarse de lugar con ella!

No es que todo el mundo querría a este idiota. Quien querría estar casada con alguien que siempre se esta disculpando y lloriqueando y es un cobarde y debilucho y mis... uhm... mi- s...picores constantes en el cuello...

Ella negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que... ella no tuvo.  
¿Ahora donde me había quedado? Ah si, nadie querría estar con el. Además quizás...

"¿Ikari?"

"¿Eh?" Asustado por la suave voz detrás de ellos, Shinji se volvió. "Oh... hola, Ayanami."

Asuka movió sus ojos ante la mención del nombre de la piloto peliazul. Eso era justo lo que la había estado faltando hoy...

"...¿Ikari...?" Rei llamo de nuevo, después de esperar varios segundos.

"Uh... si¿Ayanami?"

¿No había hecho el lo suficientemente evidente que la escuchaba? Esa muñeca se esta volviendo más rara cada día...

"...No..." continuo ella, después de unos poco momentos más de incomodo silencio. "Yo solicito hablar con Ikari..."

"Oh. Pe-perdón, no se donde esta mi padre..."

"Realmente, me estaba refiriendo a tu... esposa..." Ella señalo a Asuka.

"¡AHORA ESCUCHA! YO NO SOY..."

"¿Podrías venir conmigo?" Rei corto a la enfurecida pelirroja, obviamente no preocupándola sus gritos, porque ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba andando pasillo abajo.

Podía ser por pura curiosidad, pero en vez de dejarla esperando simplemente hasta que el Tercer Impacto ocurriera, en realidad se encontraba siguiendo a la enigmática piloto.

"¡Vale, ahora estamos solas!" se quejo Asuka después de un rato. "Y que es..." La disgustada pelirroja fue cortada, cuando una pequeña caja-regalo, elegantemente envuelta con un lazo azul, fue sostenida debajo de su nariz.

Asuka miro con rabia a su oponente. Ella podía ver muy bien a donde llevaría esto. "Escucha: Si tienes un regalo para tu pequeño Shinji, dáselo tu misma..."escupió ella.

"No. Aunque tendrá efectos positivos también para el, este regalo esta destinado a ti."

"¿A... mi...?" Asuka estaba boquiabierta. "¿Qué es...?" pregunto ella; aunque esperaba una respuesta, estaba demasiado confundida para darse cuenta mientras desempaquetaba el inesperado regalo.  
"...¿¡¿ESTO?!?"

Con las yemas de sus dedos, aparto las "prendas" de si misma, como si fueran una serpiente venenosa.

"Esto es la tan-llamada 'lencería sexy'," dijo Rei con indeferencia, como si estuviera dando instrucciones de como usar el baño a un niño pequeño que acababa de dejar de usar los pañales. "Soy consciente de que prefieres el color rojo, pero a mi no me gusta. Además llegue a la conclusión de que el negro seria el contraste adecuado para el color de tu pelo. Espero que esto sea un compromiso satisfactorio."

"¿Pero... yo... que... por qué...?" tartamudeo Asuka; su mente corría en completa confusión. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente disparatado que Rei hiciera regalos (por no mencionar regalos como_este_) ¿ahora la estaba dando consejos de moda? Quizás el Tercer Impacto estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba...

"Me he enterado que regalos como este son dados típicamente en acontecimientos llamados despedida de soltera, donde la novia celebra el cambio de su estado de soltera con sus conocidos femeninos. Por lo que deduzco, que ropa interior como esta debería estimular las conductas de apareamiento, que tienen efectos positivos para empezar la unidad familiar."

"¿¡¿UNIDAD FAMILIAR?!?" Asuka se quedo pálida.

"Si. ¿No es esa la razón para casarse?"

"Bueno, normalmente..." explico de manera despreocupada la pelirroja, pero entonces paro; apretando sus dientes. "Escucha," continuo ella lentamente, con un tono sarcástico-amable, "No se, si serás capaz de comprender esto, pero: Esto solo ha ocurrido, porque estábamos extremadamente borrachos y porque el baka hizo algo para engañarme. Eso es todo y la única razón para esto. ¡¡Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO 'PARA CREAR UNA UNIDAD FAMILIAR' !!"

Rei solo la miraba tan tranquila como siempre, mientras Asuka jadeaba y se calmaba por ese arrebato. Pero entonces algo le ocurrió a la cara de la Primera que asusto a la normalmente fiera piloto-EVA más que si a ella la hubieran crecido alas y declarado ser un Ángel que iba a matar a todas las personas de la tierra. Ella... sonrió calidamente...  
"Si piensas eso..." dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando tranquilamente pasillo abajo; dejando una confundida Asuka detrás.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que la desconcertada pelirroja recuperara su pensamiento lógico. Sus ojos se desviaron a la ropa interior en la otra punta de su todavía extendido brazo.

"Bueno, por lo menos no tiene mal gusto..." murmuro en voz baja, mientras lo miraba más de cerca. Quien sabe; con el tiempo podría ser útil...  
"¡Argh!.¡Al demonio con estos pensamientos!. Alguna veces es realmente jodido ser una joven..."

"¿Asuka?"

Su cara se puso roja en un instante ante la voz detrás de ella.

"¿QUÉ?" chillo ella en pánico, sin darse la vuelta, mientras rápidamente escondía el 'regalo' debajo de sus ropas.

"Uhm... ¿qué quería Ayanami de ti?"

"¡Nada¡Nada en absoluto!" ella contesto bruscamente a Shinji.

"¿Estas segura? Parecías un poco enfadada por alg..."

"¿¡¿NO DEBERIAS ESTAR CAMBIANDONTE YA PARA LA PRUEBA?!?"

"S-si... lo siento... Yo solo quería... eh... no importa..." Shinji murmuro acobardado y se marcho hacia el vestuario masculino.

Suspirando enfadada, ella siguió a Rei para prepararse para las pruebas de sincronización.  
"Estúpido Shinji, estúpida Rei con su estúpido regalo, estúpido... ¡ESTÚPIDO NERV!"

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del técnico que justo iba pasillo abajo y que la miro con una expresión herida. "Pero... pero, yo no hice nada..." mascullo el lloriqueando.

------------------------

------------------------

Misato soltó un profundo suspiro, después de haber estirado sus extremidades; cansada por el largo trayecto a las instalaciones de NERV en Matsushiro.  
"Sabes Rits, casi me habia olvidado de esto. Ahora me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión..."

"Si me preguntas¡Ya iba siendo hora de que volvieras a trabajar!" Su rubia compañera la miro con rabia desde el asiento del camión. "Desde este 'incidente' solo apareces para chismorrear sobre 'la feliz pareja'."

"Tienes que admitir, que es más divertido que esperar aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, a otra maquina de destrucción masiva más..."

"Bueno, técnicamente, un EVA no es..."

"Si, si, lo que tu digas," la Mayor corto rápidamente a su amiga, antes de encontrarse en otra aburrida lección-técnica de la que de todas maneras no entendería ninguna palabra"¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de esto?"

"¿Que no puedas acompañarles y avergonzarles en su primera sesión de asesoria?" respondió Ritsuko bastante irritada.

"No..." Misato dejo de hablar y se callo un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros, sonriendo. "Ah, de acuerdo, eso tambien. Pero a lo que me refería era a que aun no he tenido la oportunidad de decirles quien es el Cuarto..."

Ella se quedo callada por un momento otra vez. Entonces, lentamente, giro su cabeza hacia la de la doctora.

"¿Me puedes decir otra vez cual era su nombre?"

------------------------

------------------------

"Ah, ..." mumuro Asuka. "Esta debe de ser la cosa más vergonzosa que me ha pasado nunca..." Ella se callo por un segundo.  
"Oh, espera... la segunda cosa más vergonzosa, por supuesto..." añadió ella gruñendo.

"Ah, esta bien," dijo la Tt. Ibuki cordialmente, en cuya pequeña y aparentemente sin usar oficina había sido llamada después de... quedarse bastante más de lo necesario en la prueba de sincronización. "Supongo que puede ser un poco aburrido para vosotros los pilotos durante las pruebas. Y me dijeron que seria mejor no despertarte..."

La Segunda Elegida suspiro. "Es solo que... no me gusta estar en deuda con alguien y después de todo, tu tuviste que quedarte más tiempo por mi culpa. Así que... ehm... lo... sien... siento¿vale? Es solo que no he conseguido dormir mucho ultimamente."

"Esta bien," aseguro la joven técnico, "Es bastante natural que los recién casados estén bastante 'ocupados' por la 'noche'."

"Oh, por favor, tu también no..." Asuka gruño a la Teniente, que se estaba riendo tontamente como una colegiala que había hecho su primer chiste verde.

"Perdón, perdón," la apaciguo ella. "La verdad es que de todas maneras todavía tengo mucho que hacer. Vosotros dos nos disteis bastante carga de trabajo para hacer¿sabias? Solo cambiar tu nombre en todas partes por Asuka Langley _Ikari_ ha costado varias horas..."

"TU HICISTE QU- Argh, solo dime los resultados de las pruebas y me iré de aquí..."

"Va-le, déjame ver..." dijo la mujer de pelo corto, mientras que sus ojos y dedos índices volaban sobre el desordenado escritorio. Finalmente, cogió una copia impresa que en realidad estaba en frente suyo.  
"Oh, me temo que tu índice de sincronización bajo unos pocos puntos..."

Asuka suspiro. "Bueno, después de todo esto era de esperar¿verdad? Apuesto a que el de Shinji es aun peor..."

"Realmente, sus resultados más o menos permanecieron iguales," manifestó Maya. "Y sorprendentemente, incluso el índice de Rei subió un poco..."

"...estupendo..." la piloto siseo a través del rechinar sus dientes. "Bueno, si eso es todo me voy a ir ya..."

"¡Oh, espera un momento! Mientras estas aquí..." la joven mujer empezó, antes de inclinarse sobre el contenido del cajón de su escritorio. Después de un rato, obviamente encontró el archivo que buscaba y se lo presento a Asuka. "Los parientes tienen acceso a los archivos personales del otro; así que si quieres puedes echar un vistazo a los archivos de Shinji..."

Asuka miro fijamente un rato a la carpeta presentada.

Expediente personal de Shinji...  
Todo lo que NERV sabe sobre el esta dentro; su pasado, sus estudios, sus aficiones; todo lo que el ha hecho esta registrado; todo lo que te podría aclarar porque el es como es...

Ella negó bruscamente con la cabeza.  
"No creo que tenga ninguna necesidad de eso," ella refunfuño lo más educado que pudo.

La otra solo soltó una risita. "Sabes, vosotros dos sois más o menos iguales."

"Nosotros no..." Asuka empezó a enfadarse, pero entonces un repentino temor la golpeo. "Espera un momento¿miro... miro el _mi expediente_?"

"No," sonrió Maya; obviamente no dándose cuenta de la ansiosa mirada en sus ojos, "Eso es lo que quiero decir: el dijo casi lo mismo; algo como: 'Si quisieras que el supiera algo de ti; tu se lo dirías.' "

La pelirroja la miro un rato fijamente, pero su cara no mostró nada de la confusión que había dentro de su cabeza.

"Como sea..." murmuro finalmente ella. "Si no hay nada más, quisiera irme ya..."

"¡Claro, entonces adiós!" Maya la dejo marchar sin siquiera alzar la vista otra vez de su monitor, donde ya estaba trabajando de nuevo.

------------------------

------------------------

Asuka corrió hacia la salida tan rápido como podía para evitar a tantos "admiradores" como la fuera posible. Esos tipos era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo. Primero esa cosa con la Primera, luego ella se deshonro a si misma durmiéndose durante las pruebas de sincronización, después se entero que su índice de sincronización había bajado¡y ahora esa cosa con los archivos personales!

Oh¿por qué aun estaba pensando en eso? Dentro no habría nada excepto alguna información personal básica, como el nombre, la edad, condición física y el resto de todos modos estaría censurado. Y porqué debería alguien estar interesado en esa poca información del estúpido...

"¡Asuka!"

Ella se paro,encogiendose. ¿Porque todos tenían que acercarse sigilosamente por detrás este día?

"¿Que demonios estas haciendo todavía aquí, Shinji?" le maldijo ella, cuando el logro alcanzarla.

"Te... te...he...estado esperando" jadeo el, ya agotado por su pequeño sprint para alcanzarla.

"¿Po-por qué?" pregunto Asuka sorprendida. "Eh... quiero decir¡podías haber estado en casa hace mucho, y haber hecho ya mi cena!"

"¡Pe-pero debemos reunirnos con el Señor Matsura en media hora!" Shinji se quejo de su arrebato. "Nosotros tenemos nuestra primera asesoria ma-ma... nuestra asesoria ma-... nuestra primera sesión de asesoria matrimonial¿recuerdas?" El todavía tenía problemas diciendo la 'palabra-M' sin un extremo sonrojo y tartamudeo.

"¡Ah, maldición!" se quejo ella. "¡Y justo hoy Misato tuvo que recordar que tenia que hacer un viaje!"

"¿Oh?.¿Querias que estuviera con nosotros?"

"¡Claro que no, baka! Pero ahora ella no puede llevarnos y tenemos que ver como llegar ahí!.¡Bien, vamos entonces!"

Con eso ella agarro la manga de la camisa de Shinji y le arrastro hacia la salida más cercana.

Pero justo cuando salían, fueron parados por Rei, que bloqueaba su camino. Antes de que pudieran preguntarla que tenía en su puño, la peliazul tiro el contenido de su mano sobre ellos.

"¿¿QUE DEMONIOS...??" maldijo Asuka, mientras intentaba quitarse los granos de arroz de su pelo.

"Eh... Ayanami¿por qué...?" el perplejo Shinji consiguió preguntar.

"Es una vieja tradición de las bodas tirar arroz a la pareja de casados; ya que el arroz es considerado como un símbolo de fertilidad. Aunque hay otras alternativas en las diferentes culturas, el arroz ha sido siempre la más común." Ella se inclino ligeramente. "Me disculpo, aunque soy consciente de que esto debería haber tenido lugar en vuestra ceremonia de bodas, puesto que no pude asistir, decidí hacerlo ahora."

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los dos desconcertados jóvenes atrás, justo como había hecho antes.

Asuka fue la primera que logro hablar de nuevo.  
"¿¡¿En que demonios esta pensando?!?" maldijo ella, su voz se volvía más alta con cada palabra. "¡Oh, cuando coja a esa pequeña...!"

Y mientras ella maldecía, Shinji también encontró su voz de nuevo; aunque no fue nada más que un minúsculo quejido.

"¿F-fertilidad...?"

------------------------

------------------------

Hiroya no logro ocultar otro bostezo, mientras miraba a su reloj otra vez. Los Ikaris ya llegaban 20 minutos tarde. Además de que por su tendencia a aparecer en una cita mucho antes de lo acordado (así _el _no llegaría tarde a ninguna reunión importante), el ya había estado esperando casi 42 minutos en frente del edificio de varios pisos donde esta 'Señora Tagawa' tenia su oficina.

Distraídamente, saco su tarjeta de visita otra vez.

_**Nunca fallamos¿me escuchó?**_

Un poco de investigación había mostrado que eso efectivamente era verdad. Bueno, no es que podría oír al texto escrito. Pero, al parecer, hasta ahora ninguna pareja que la haya tenido a ella como consejera se había divorciado luego.

"¿Señor Matsura?"

El se movió bruscamente ante la repentina llamada de su nombre.  
"Geez, no me asuste así" pidió al recién llegado, agarrándose su corazón. "¡Ya no soy el más joven!"

"Pensaba que aun no habías cumplido los treinta..." pregunto la pelirroja, mirándole sospechosamente.

"Quizás, pero me siento mucho más viejo estos últimos días," confeso el. "¿Y que les ha llevado tanto tiempo a los dos?.¿Pensaba que queríais acabar con esto lo más pronto posible?"

"Oh, lo siento por ..." el chico empezó, pero inmediatamente fue cortado por su 'esposa'.

"Nosotros caimos en una emboscada!"

"¿Emboscada?" murmuro Hiroya, pero realmente, el ni siquiera quería saberlo...

------------------------

------------------------

Solo unos pocos minutos después, ellos entraron a una bastante amplia, confortable y bien iluminada (por lo menos comparado con las horas de oscuridad de fuera) oficina. Hiroya tenía que admitir que sentía una sensación de hormigueo que podía haber sido envidia – o un cada vez mayor estrés- que hacia empeorar su ulcera. La amplia habitación estaba amueblada con algunas plantas, con ostentosos grandes armarios y incluso con un sofá. Y por supuesto con un gran escritorio con unas al parecer cómodas sillas en frente.

Detrás del escritorio estaba sentada una mujer joven alrededor de los veinte con pelo corto, bastante despeinado y rubio oscuro.

"¡Hola, Señor Ikari!" Ella se puso de pie cuando noto su entrada para estrechar la mano a Hiroya. "Pero en realidad yo esperaba que trajera a su esposa consigo; ¡no a sus hijos!. Y me temo que su abogado va a llegar incluso más tarde que lo que usted..."

"Uhm, creo que hay un pequeño malentendido, Señora Tagawa," mascullo el desconcertado abogado. "Yo soy Hiroya Matsura." El señalo a los dos jóvenes. "Ellos son los Ikaris."

"¡No lo somos!" una repentina declaración fue hecha por la pelirroja. "¡Yo solo veo a un Ikari aqui!"

"Oh, no de nuevo..." mascullo Hiroya en voz baja.

La joven asesora dedicó una mirada irritada a los tres asistentes.  
"Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, este no es un caso que se vea todos los días," afirmo ella. "Uh, bien¿por qué no os sentáis para que podamos empezar?"

Una vez que los tres la siguieron hacia los asientos en frente del escritorio, ella saco un bolígrafo, obviamente preparado para anotar todo lo que podría ser de importancia.

"¿Por qué no empezáis diciéndome como os conocisteis?" pregunto ella amablemente.

"¡El se quedo mirando a mis bragas!" "¡Ella me dio una bofetada!" las respuestas llegaron simultáneamente con cada uno de los niños apuntando al otro.

"Eh... un... primer encuentro interesante¿supongo...?" pregunto Saori ligeramente desconcertada.

"¡Ha¡Eso no es ni la mitad!. ¡Poco después el me miro a hurtadillas mientras me estaba cambiando!"

"Yo-yo solo quería saber que estabas haciendo durante tanto tiempo!"

"Uh... ¿y que ocurrió después?" De momento, el bolígrafo no se movió apenas nada.

"¡Ella me metio en su plug-suit!"

"Tu le tenias en su plug-..." Ella paro y se inclino hacia Hiroya. "¿Eso es como es llamado hoy en día?"

"¿Me estas preguntado a mi?" el se encogió de hombros.

"¡Oh si!" Los adolescentes obviamente ni siquiera les notaron, perdidos en su discusión. "Lo próximo que dirás será que te preocupaba estar conmigo en ese entry-plug. ¡Aprovechaste todas las posibilidades para tocarme por todo mi precioso cuerpo!"

"Eres tu el que quiere presumir de lo bueno que eres en frente mío. No es culpa mía que nosotros tuviéramos que hacer eso en esa cosa tan estrecha."

Esto probablemente habría continuado por unas horas, si ellos no habrían sido interrumpidos de repente por el timbre de sus dos móviles.

"Oh¿podríais apagarles por favor?" la conciliadora pregunto amablemente. "No creo que esto sea muy productivo, si somos interrumpidos por cosas como estas..."

Los niños sin embargo no parecieron escucharla cuando mientras buscaban frenéticamente responder sus teléfonos.

"Tu no lo entiendes," murmuro el chico visiblemente nervioso.

"¡Esto significa que hay un ataque de Ángel!" Asuka añadió confiadamente.

"¿Ataque de Ángel?" los dos adultos preguntaron simultáneamente, pero fueron ignorados.

Solo unas pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas por el teléfono; y mientras una cara se ponía más seria con cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa de satisfacción de la otra se hacia más y más grande.

"¡Bueno, parece que otro Ángel quiere su culo pateado por la gran Asuka Langley I... Soryu!.¡MALDITA SEA!.¡Ahora mirad lo que vosotros habéis hecho!.¡Casi lo dije yo misma! Arrr... Que alguien me de algo de jabón para mi boca..."

"Asuka¿no lo escuchastes? Matsushiro... es... ¡es donde Misato estaba hoy!"

"¡Phht! Es su culpa suya si algo la ocurre..."

"¡Asuka!"

"¿Misato?" pregunto susurrando Saori, mientras se inclinaba hacia el abogado otra vez. "¿Un rival?"

"No que yo sepa..." Hiroya respondió, pero ella ya parecía estar tomando notas.

"¡Ahora vamos, baka!.¡Tienes que verme pisoteando a ese Ángel contra el suelo!" declaro la chica, empujando a su 'marido' hacia la puerta.

"¿No es eso bonito?" la joven mujer pregunto a nadie en particular.

Hiroya le dio una mirada inquisitiva. "Estas bromeando¿verdad?"

"Pero... pero... Asuka..." tartamudeo Shinji.

"¡Sin 'peros'!.¡AHORA!"

Pasaron unos pocos momentos de silencio, en los que los adultos solo miraron desconcertados en la dirección del golpe del portazo.

"¡Phew, por fin!" suspiro el abogado, mientras se ponía de pie. "Esos dos... No tengo ni idea de como llevar este asunto. Lo que quiero decir, es que es bastante obvio que no hay muchas esperanzas para salvar este 'matrimonio'; ¿no estas de acuerdo? "

Pero en el escritorio la joven mujer parecía no escucharle. Se había ido su inocente e ingenua apariencia. Ella había cambiado a una posición que por alguna razón le recordaba al cie... al Comandante.

"¡Al fin un desafió!" dijo ella con una sonrisa que hizo temblar de miedo a la columna vertebral de Hiroya.

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

N/A: Quizás deberíais imprimir esto en una camiseta junto con la línea: "¡Espere meses para una actualización de 'Los Ikaris' y todo lo que obtuve fue este pésimo capitulo!"  
Hmm¿que decir sobre esto...? El segundo PCA es finalmente introducido y ahora la asesoria, la cual era la idea principal para toda esta cosa, al fin puede empezar. Si, ya se que a la gente no le gustan mucho los PCAs, pero creedme: Si habría sido un estresado y despistado abogado y una algo loca asesora matrimonial adicta al trabajo en el show, yo los habría usado¡lo prometo:P  
Los Rei-fans aquí tienen finalmente algo de 'acción' de su piloto peliazul favorita. Y si, podéis esperar algunos extractos (aunque si_algo _demasiado tarde) más de 'El pequeño ABC de las ceremonias nupciales alrededor del mundo'. ;)

Por lo demás, hay una pequeña indirecta del original, (al menos un poco) del 'guión' más serio que ya no pude ignorar. Puede que haya unas cuantas escenas similares en los capítulos posteriores.

Y si, estoy al tanto de que estoy haciendo un desastre con la línea temporal...  
¿Y qué?

Oh, y gracias a LD, Divine Chaos & dennisud por la prelectura.

------------------------

------------------------

------------------------

Traducido al español el 23 de Noviembre del 2007

Notas el autor: Al fin termine este capitulo, la verdad es que ya le habia hecho hace 4 días y solo me faltaba preleerle y corregir los fallos, pero me entretuve editando unos mangas en el photoshop y jugando al SUPER ROBOT WARS OG2(solo yo soy capaz de cometer el mismo fallo en la GBA y la PS2 y tener que volver a empezar desde el principio) y por eso he tardado más en ponerle. Este es el penultimo capitulo de este fic ya que Jimmy solo ha escrito cinco y segun me dijo por ahora no tenia pensado hacer más, asi que tendremos que esperar hasta que saque otro nuevo.

Muchisimas gracias a Malleus por ayudarme en algunas partes de la traducción y gracias a Wanano18 y Fraulein Kaname Langley por los reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. El Reto de la Casamentera

**Los Ikaris**

**Capítulo 5: El Reto de la Casamentera**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Toji se movía en la cama del hospital. Decir que no se sentía muy bien era una descripción insuficiente. Su cabeza todavía estaba dolorida como si habría sido golpeada, su brazo y su pierna se sentían tan entumecidos que parecía que no estuvieran ahí.

Mientras que lentamente abría sus ojos, vio la borrosa visión de una ángel morena sentada a su lado.

"¿Delegada de clase?" pregunto roncamente, pero lo suficiente alto para atraer su atención.

"¡Oh!" ella se movió sorprendida. "Su-Suzuhara..."

Él sonrió débilmente, mientras intentaba ocultar su enrojecida cara. Pero entonces su cara se puso seria otra vez. "¿Qu-qué ocurrió?"

Sorprendida, Hikari alzo la vista de nuevo. "¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas?"

"Realmente... no..."

"¿De verdad...quieres saberlo?"

Él se volvió hacia ella con una expresión perpleja en su cara. "¿Fue tan malo?"

"Bueno, sabes, empezó cuando Shinji..."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

.  
.

Asuka estaba de pie frente al marco de la puerta de la habitación ahora vacía, aunque nunca había habido mucho en la habitación.

No podía creerlo. ¡Ese idiota realmente se estaba yendo!. ¡Y sólo por _eso_!. Que patético...

Oh bueno, bien por él. Por lo menos ella seria la indiscutible piloto número uno de nuevo. Nadie dudaría nunca más de que ella era la mejor, la más grande luchadora contra los Ángeles.

¿Pero por qué sentía como si se olvidara de algo? ¿Cómo si todo lo que era importante para ella se estaba escabullendo de su alcance? ¿Cómo si estaría dejando ir la ultima oportunidad que tenia para conseguir la felicidad?.

Ella fue sacudida, cuando la comprensión le golpeo. Sin pensarlo más, se apresuro a ir por el camino más corto a la estación tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaran. No podía permitir que esto determinara su destino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shinji estaba solo en el andén de salida. Había tomado la decisión de irse, pero eso no le evitaba seguir teniendo dudas. No quería irse dejando a todos atrás, no después de haberse sentido bienvenido por una vez. Pero sabía que no podría quedarse por más tiempo. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, ¿Cómo podría mirar directamente a los ojos a alguien? No es como si el realmente podría, pero aun así...

Suspiro tristemente. No había sido capaz de reunir suficiente voluntad para decirles a todos adiós. Y quizas esta era la mejor manera. Después de todo, había sido bastante duro con Misato, después de que le llevara a la estación y le intentara convencer de quedarse. Pero había tomado una decisión...

Asuka era la única otra persona que sabía eso y que sabía cuando se iría, pero ella no había aparecido para el último adiós. Pero eso no era inesperado; cualquiera se habría alarmado si hubiera pasado lo contrario. Ese no habría sido su estilo de ninguna manera. Y, por lo menos para él, tenía que admitir que no tenia ni idea de como habría reaccionado en ese caso.

Un rápido, y repiqueteante sonido llamo de pronto su atención. Aunque no era desconocido, el pánico aumento un poco dentro de el. Sólo para atreverse a darse la vuelta lentamente.

La jadeante pelirroja tenía sus ojos cerrados, intentado por unos segundos recuperarse de la carrera. Entonces de repente avanzo, agarrandole del cuello de su camisa. "T-tú... no puedes... abandonarme ahora..."

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par. "¿A-Asuka...?"

Su apretón se volvió más firme mientras miro con enfado hacia él. "¡No mientras que tenga que llevar tu estúpido apellido! ¡Una vez que nos divorciemos, puedes perderte donde quieras!"

"Ya veo..." murmuro el chico con los hombros alicaídos. Pero luego soltó un profundo suspiro, cuando recordó porque había hecho todo esto. "Es sólo... que ya no puedo quedarme aquí... no después de lo que paso con el último EVA..."

"Oh dios," gruño Asuka. "No es como si él fuera un amigo tuyo o algo así."

"Pero ese chico, él..."

"¿Él qué? Él sólo era un friki chalado que quería mostrarnos su EVA 'superior' y sus poderes 'sobrenaturales'. No estaría sorprendida si pensó que era algún tipo de Ángel o algo así. En serio, a ese tipo le faltaban bastantes tornillos. Lo peor fue que intento golpearme a mi y al resto del personal femenino, ¡incluso cuando estábamos _luchando_ contra él!"

"Pero ellos dijeron... que... sufrirá secuelas..."

"¿Huh? Sólo dijeron que parecía que había perdido su capacidad para crear frases coherentes. Pero realmente, dudo mucho que pueda..."

"Pero aun así..."

"¡OH DIOS, TÚ SOLO HICISTE QUE SE CAYERA Y ÉL SE PUSO A LLORAR COMO UN BEBÉ! Demonios, incluso el Ángel estaba avergonzado de apoderarse de semejante cobarde. ¡Por qué crees que expulso la cabina y activo la auto-destrucción!"

"Pero..."

"¡Sin peros!" Asuka le corto, agarrandole de la muñeca y arrastrándole detrás suyo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse. "¡Vamonos ya!"

Viendo que no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad, Shinji decidió silenciosamente sucumbir a su destino.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡Ahh! ¡Colegio! Que gran momento en la vida. El momento en el que el amor florece por primera vez; inocente y puro..."

"¿Inocente y puro? Las estadísticas de embarazos de menores de edad dicen otra cosa..."

"¡Silencio, no creyente! ¡No estas aquí para responderme!"

Hiroya bajo sus prismáticos y suspiro, cosa que casi provoca que se cayera de la rama en la que estaba sentado. "Eso me recuerda," le dijo a la mujer que estaba en frente suyo mirando el patio de recreo con sumo interés, "¿para que **estoy **exactamente aquí, espiando a un montón de adolescentes? ¡La gente podría pensar que somos alguna especie de pervertidos si nos ven! ¡Sin mencionar que tengo bastante trabajo que hacer!"

"Y eso es lo que estas haciendo justamente ahora..." le dijo Saori, sin dejar su 'observación'.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Eres o no eres el notario del caso de los Ikaris?"

"Sí, pero..."

"Peero... entonces es tú tarea supervisar todo el procedimiento de asesoría."

"Sí, pero..."

"Peeeero... esto son parte de mis métodos de asesoría, tengo que reunir algo de información y tomar nota de todas las acciones que podrían ayudar a salvar el matrimonio."

"¿Y eso incluye esconderse en un árbol?"

Peeeeeeeero... la joven asesora simplemente ignoro el comentario.  
"Aww, solo mira a esa chica de coletas amiga de la Señora Ikari; siempre esta mirando al amigo de chándal del Señor Ikari. Ah, si fuera joven otra vez y tuviera tiempo... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que unía a parejas, en vez de hacer que la gente no se separe. Eso podría por lo menos ser un desafió para mi..."

"¿Sería más que un desafió?"

"¿Estas cuestionado a una profesional?"

Hiroya giro sus ojos. "No, no, no me atrevería..." murmuro sarcásticamente en voz baja.

Saori sin embargo se lo tomo más por lo personal de lo que él se pensaba. Ella le miro fijamente, un revivido espíritu de batalla brillaba en sus ojos. "Crees que sería demasiado desafio para mi, ¿verdad?"

Hiroya parpadeo asombrado. "Uhm... no... yo sólo..."

"¡Bien! ¡Acepto!"

"¿Acepta qué?"

"¡Para demostrar que todavía tengo el espíritu! ¡Haré de Cupido para una pareja de aquí!"

"¿Pensaba que estábamos aquí para hacer nuestros trabajos?" mascullo el abogado por lo bajo, pero ella obviamente no le escucho.

"¡Eso es lo bueno de ser nuestros propios jefes: Puedes combinar la diversión con el trabajo! Usaremos a esos amigos suyos y así podremos seguir observando a los Ikaris."

Hiroya quería oponerse, pero solo negó con la cabeza y suspiro, sabiendo que no seria capaz de disuadirla de ninguna manera. "Entonces dime, Cupido, ¿dónde está tú arco y tú flecha?"

Ella le lanzo otra de esas sonrisas tiembla-espaldas. "¿Cómo se suele decir? 'La pluma es más poderosa que la espada– o que la flecha en este caso..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"¡No puedo creerme que querrías irte sin decirnos nada!"

Shinji se encogió un poco más bajo las miradas enfadadas de sus amigos. "Lo siento," mascullo débilmente. "Es sólo que no me gustan las despedidas tristes..."

"Buff, pensar que por una vez estoy realmente agradecido de que te casaras con la demonio," Toji dijo en voz monótona, ignorando o no dándose cuenta de que le estaban hablando. "¡Si reaccionas tan drásticamente con algo que le ocurrió a un completo desconocido, la verdad es que no quiero saber como reaccionarias si algo nos pasara a uno de nosotros!"

"No es como si hubiera alguna oportunidad para eso…" Kensuke murmuro tristemente y suspiro, ganándose una extraña mirada de sus amigos.

"A veces pienso que darías tu brazo y tu pierna solo por pilotar uno de esos monstruos." Toji dijo estremecido. "Yo afortunadamente me abstendré de poner un pie otra vez en uno de ellos."

"¿No podemos dejar este tema y comer?" Shinji en voz baja.

Afortunadamente para él, el intento de desvió de tema funciono de maravilla, al menos para Toji. "¡Ah! ¡Sí, comida!" exclamo alegremente y empezó a abrir su mochila para coger la comida. "Es bueno que no necesite el veneno que venden aquí nunca más desde que mi hermana volvió del hospital."

"No me digas que te preocupabas tanto por tu hermana, solo porque ella te hacia la comida..."

"¿Hmm? ¿Decias alg...? Oh, espera..." se corto a si mismo cuando encontró la fiambrera de bento que estaba buscando. Pero su expresión se derrumbo cuando saco la colorida caja. "¡Oh mierda! Sin querer debo haber cogido la nueva fiambrera de mi hermana..."

Kensuke la hecho una mirada con curiosidad. "Ah, sí, he oído sobre estas. Actualmente parecen ser bastantes populares."

"¿Huh?" Ahora tambien estaba despierto el interes de Shinji, y se inclino para hechar una mirada a la brillante fiambrera amarilla. Tenía un pequeño arco iris en el lado superior izquierdo, una bien conocida media-hoja roja en la parte de abajo. En el fondo había unas pequeñas caricaturas SD de los tres EVAs. Y en la parte delantera, estando victorioso contra una versión SD del tercer Ángel, estaba un pequeño hombre con barba y gafas de sol, haciendo la señal de victoria...

...sonriendo abiertamente...

"¿Qué fue ese grito?" pregunto Hikari preocupada. "¿Crees que le ha pasado algo a Ikari?"

"¡Pht!" gruño Asuka, sin siquiera alzar la vista para ver la fuente del desesperado sonido. "Siempre grita como una chica. Quizás accidentalmente haya pisado un bicho y ahora se estará culpando a si mismo todo el día."

"Bueno, si tu lo dices..." la chica de cabello moreno murmuro, sin estar convencida del todo, pero decidió cambiar de tema de todos modos. "¿Entonces como os fue en vuestra sesión de asesoría? Esta mañana no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar, ya que llegaste muy tarde. Demasiado tarde, si puedo añadir..."

Asuka levanto las manos en defensa. "Puedes darle las gracias a la Primera por eso. Ella hizo otra de sus pequeñas 'tonterías'."

"¿Ayanami y tonterías? ¿Qu...? ¡Oh dios mío!" Hikari grito de repente asombrada, cuando noto una brillante venda blanca donde Asuka había tenido su anillo de bodas justo ayer. "¿Qu-qué le ha pasado a tu dedo?"

"¿Oh eso?" Asuka dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo es algo que debería haber hecho mucho antes."

"¡No me digas que realmente te has cortado...!"

"Claro que no..." explico la pelirroja. "¡Sólo he tapado la perdición de los ojos de curiosos! Mucho mejor si se creen que estoy herida con... eso..."

"¿No estas siendo un poco... como se dice...?" Hikari se toco el mentón. "¿Paranoica?"

"¿Paranoica? ¡Paranoica! ¿Yo?" Asuka negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. "Nonono, no estoy siendo paranoica. Este es un instinto entrenado desde hace mucho. Alguien como yo, que es constantemente seguida por tantos pervertidos, aprende a darse cuenta de si alguien la esta mirando." Asuka miro ligeramente sobre su hombro. Varios estudiantes estaban en el patio, pero en la dirección que ella miraba solo había dos bancos vacíos, un pequeño cubo de la basura, algunos árboles... y un particular grupo de tres chicos. "¡Y estoy segura de que ellos nos están mirando a nosotras!"

"No lo parece," medito la representante de clase. "Ellos siempre están hablando, cuando les mi... eh..." Ella se callo, bajando la cabeza para esconder sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Afortunadamente para Hikari, Asuka pareció ignorarla, mientras estaba furiosa. "¡Estoy segura! ¡Por lo menos dos pares de ojos están mirándome! Apostaría..." Ella se corto a si misma a mitad de la frase, mientras su mirada caía a la venda blanca alrededor de su dedo. "No, mejor no haré más apuestas por un tiempo..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Veamos... esos dos deberían ser Touji Suzuhara y Hikari Horaki, los mejores amigos del Señor y la Señora Ikari respectivamente..."

"No quiero saber donde tenias esos archivos todo este tiempo..."

"¡Una buena asesora matrimonial esta preparada para todo!"

"Dije: ¡No quiero saberlo! Esto ya me esta dando suficiente dolor de cabeza..."

"Ahora, déjame comprobar sus horarios..."

"¿Sus horarios? Dios, realmente no vas a dejar _nada_ al azar, ¿verdad?"

"Phht. El azar y el destino son demasiado lentos en mi opinión. Las cosas van mucho más rápido cuando haces con tus propias manos."

"¡Uoa! Eso casi suena demasiado serio para esta f... eh... situación."

Saori ignoro su comentario. "Ah, muy bien, ahora tienen EF," exclamo ella, después de escudriñar el horario. "¡Escucha, una vez que empiecen a cambiarse, bajaras, te esconderás en algún sitio y cuando estén en el campo de deportes, te acercaras sigilosamente al vestuario de los chicos y pondrás esta carta entre las ropas de ese chico!"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?"

"Bueno, alguien tiene vigilar a los Ikaris..."

'_Por cualquier razón..._' Hiroya añadio mentalmente.

"...y yo realmente _no puedo_ ir a un vestuario de _chicos_, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no lo ponemos en su taquilla?" pregunto él. "Eso sería mucho más fácil. ¿Y como se supone que sabré cuales son sus cosas?"

"Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento..."

Hiroya suspiro. Como abogado, no le habían pagado lo suficiente para esto...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No había nadie a la vista. El camino estaba despejado. Y él tenía un deseo de silbar una canción de alguna película de espías. Así se supone que sería– ¿verdad?

Hiroya negó con la cabeza no creyéndose lo que pensaba. ¡Ahora mismo estoy 'infiltrándome' en un colegio! ¡Para dejar cartas de amor!

Si lo hubiera sabido hace años, no habría perdido el tiempo en su pequeña y solitaria habitación estudiando derecho – habría aceptado un empleo como cartero.

'_Ahora, donde esta ese vestuario, ¿para que pueda acabar con esto?_' se pregunto. '_Espera, ¿no he estado ya antes en este pasillo?_'

Se detuvo repentinamente. No podía haberse perdido en una escuela, ¿verdad? No de nuevo...

'_¡MIERDA! __¡Por qué todo en los edificios públicos tiene que parecer igual!_'

Afortunadamente, ¡un buen abogado siempre va preparado para una misión!

Bueno, realmente había sido Saori la que le había dado el mapa que ahora desplegaba.

'_Ahora veamos... yo vine de esa esquina, así que cuando vaya al final del pasillo, hay que subir una planta y entonces a la izquierda... _'

Examinando el mapa mientras andaba, olvido la lección más importante para examinar mapas mientras andas: ¡No hacerlo!

Le tomo no menos de medio minuto chocarse contra algo bastante grande. Asustado, Hiroya dejo caer el papel.

"Oh, eh, perdón," rápidamente pidió disculpas a la chica peliazul en frente suyo, la cual parecía extrañamente inalterada.

Para ser exactos, ella parecía ignorarle completamente y continuaba cargando platos de los estantes de la pared en el carrito que estaba detrás suyo, en el momento en que recupero el equilibrio.

"Uhm... ¿perdón?"

Finalmente él llamo su atención, cuando ella giro sus ojos rojos hacia él y espero a su pregunta con una mirada vacía.

'_Los niños de hoy en día,_' pensó estremecido. '_Empiezan cada vez más pronto._'  
"Uh... ¿estoy cerca de los vestuarios o donde...?"

"Esto es la cafetería," dijo la chica con una voz igual de vacía. "Los vestuarios están situados en la planta baja. Pero le aconsejo que se aleje de ahí. Ikari es conocida por sus... acciones radicales contra los varones que la miran a ella y a sus compañeras de clase mientras se están cambiado de ropa."

'¿"_Ikari", "ella"? Debe de ser "nuestra" Señora Ikari..._' Hiroya suspiro interiormente.  
"Oh, no te preocupes, soy algo mayor para espiar a adolescentes, ¿no crees?"

"El bedel es aún más mayor que usted. Y sin embargo eso no le salva de su destino."

'¿_Un viejo, bedel pervertido espía a las adolescentes? ¿Se ha convertido el mundo en un gran cliché?_'  
"Ehm, bueno, vale, Me...voy entonces..." tartamudeo él y intento escabullirse.

"Señor Matsura," dijo la espeluznante chica, provocando que se parara. "¿Puedo pedirle su ayuda?"

"¿Sa-sabes mi nombre?"

"Sí."

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Lo leí."

Hiroya hizo una mueca, lejos de estar satisfecho con su respuesta, mientras miraba a la chica que todavía cargaba cosas en el carrito. "No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?"

"No."

Él suspiro en derrota. "Bueno, ¿entonces que puedo hacer por ti?" pregunto con la esperanza de que no le tomaría demasiado tiempo o trabajo.

"No soy capaz de alcanzar los platos del estante superior y consumiría mucho tiempo si tengo que ir a buscar un objeto adecuado en el que subirme para compensar mi falta de altura."

"Un simple '¿Puedes acercarme eso?' habría sido suficiente," el abogado mascullo por lo bajo, mientras se estiraba hacia el estante más alto con platos. "De todos modos, ¿para que necesitas todo esto?"

"Estoy planeando hacer una tradición de las boda alemanas llamada 'Polterabend' para Ikari y... Ikari."

"¿Polterabend?" Hiroya se arrasco la cabeza mientras intentaba recordar lo que sabia sobre las tradiciones de las bodas– de las que generalmente había oído hablar (o de las que más se daban la lata) debido a cierta asesora. "¿Eso no tiene lugar en _la noche __**anterior **_ a la boda?" pregunto desconcertado, pero ella parecía ignorar su objeción. "Además, esta cosa esta hecha de plástico. ¿No es la finalidad del Polterabend romper las cosas?"

"No me esta permitido destruir propiedades de la escuela."

"Oh, lo que sea," murmuro él, mientras ponía los últimos platos en donde ahora había un bastante grande y peligroso montón balanceándose. "Pero me temo que ya me tengo que ir." No queriendo estar más tiempo de lo necesario con la extraña chica, Hiroya fue corriendo a la salida más cercana de la cafetería. Pero de repente se dio la vuelta una última vez y levanto su dedo. "Y recuerda: ¡Las drogas – son – malas!"

Rei le miro, mientras se iba.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Toji había sido el estudiante más atlético de su clase desde hacía bastante tiempo. Algunas personas decían que era la única cosa en la que era bueno– y hasta podían tener razón en eso. Pero al menos él normalmente era lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a los vestuarios, mientras que todos los demás iban por detrás andando lentamente y respirando con dificultad. Y como llegaba el que antes, era el que más tiempo libre tenia.

Meditando que podría hacer con esos pocos minutos extra, de repente se choco contra un hombre que salía deprisa de los vestuarios.

"Oh, otra vez no," se quejo el extraño

"Perdón, Señor," Toji intento hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar algo de educación. "No le vi..."

Al tipo no parecía que realmente le importara. "Ah, esta bien. Tengo algo de prisa," él explico y ya estaba continuando su camino

Al principio Toji iba a pasar de él, pero entonces un pensamiento le golpeo. "Hey, tú no eres el nuevo bedel, ¿verdad?" le dijo al hombre.

Al que se dirigía se paro bruscamente y le dio una mirada que mostraba una mezcla entre duda y miedo de responder a esa pregunta. Pero después de negarlo frenéticamente con su cabeza, finalmente salio corriendo de la vista de Toji.

Después de verle huir, el deportista se arrasco la cabeza. "Sólo quería saber si al fin había arreglado las luces," mascullo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando finalmente entro en los vestuarios, tropezó con la mochila de alguien en la semi-oscuridad, noto algo extraño en su sitio.

Había una carta con sus otras cosas.

Esto era raro, no recordaba haber escrito una. ¿O le había dicho su padre que la echara en el buzón y se había olvidado? No, esta no se parecía a las cartas normales que su padre escribía, eso era lo poco que podía ver por la poca luz que la pequeña ventana proveía. Al menos Toji no podía recordarle dibujando corazoncitos en ellas. Eso hacia que esta se pareciera más a una carta de amor extraviada. ¿Pero por qué hay un pequeño "para Toji" (rodeado por incluso más corazones) escrito en ella? El único Toji que el conocía era ese Tanaka de la clase 3-B, el cual no era solo incluso más friki que Kensuke, pero además de eso... todos se figuraban que él se había excusado de EF, lo que le hacia poco probable que alguien les habría confundo.

Finalmente abrió el sobre; mirando de reojo, para leer las líneas del papel.

_Querido Toji,  
Desde hace mucho he estado mirándote en secreto, siempre esperando que tú también te fijaras en mí. Pero mi paciencia no es tan eterna como mi pasión por ti; no puedo esperar más tiempo para confesarte mis sentimientos. Así que, por favor, conóceme en un picnic bajo el árbol grande después de la escuela. Ahí, espero, que podamos construir los cimientos de un maravilloso futuro juntos._

_Estaré esperándote,  
Tú Admirador Secreto_

Toji no sabía que pensar. ¿Una admiradora secreta? ¿Y ella (ya que era 'una') quiere conocerme?

¿A un picnic?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hiroya jadeo pesadamente mientras llegaba al árbol, contento de salir al fin de ese infierno. _'Pasillos laberínticos, chicos extraños, y pervertidos – bedeles REALMENTE pervertidos – Ahora recuerdo porque nunca me gustaron las escuelas públicas..._'

"¡Esta claro que te tomaste tu tiempo!" fue la 'amable' bienvenida mientras trepaba a su lugar escondido en la copa del árbol. "¡La EF ya ha acabado y van a cambiarse otra vez! Ahora tengo que ver como mando el mensaje a esa Horaki. Y sin dejar de pensar en que tengo que preparar un picnic romántico."

"¡Hey, no es tan fácil ir a través de ese laberinto; esto fue hasta demasiado rápido! Sin mencionar..."

"¡Sí, sí, lo que sea!" Saori le corto. "¡Ahora vigila la segunda de las ventanas pequeñas de la izquierda, mientras yo voy y hago lo que pueda para enmendar tu sabotaje a nuestra apuesta!"

"¿Sabotaje? ¿Apuesta?" Hiroya negó con la cabeza con incredulidad y levanto sus prismáticos. Realmente no se sentía con ganas de discutir ahora, así que sólo pregunto. "Entonces que hay detrás de esa ven..." Se callo, ensanchando sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de su 'objetivo'. "¿Los vestuarios de las chicas?"

El shock por esta revelación le hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando que se resbalara hacia atrás de la rama. En pánico, apenas consiguió cogerla con sus pies, quedando colgado boca abajo como un murciélago – un murciélago que tenia miedo a las alturas. Hiroya solo pudo contener su grito mientras veía que sus prismáticos se iban de su mano y caían, cientos de metros (de hecho no había más de cuatro), hacia abajo.

"¡SUBEME! ¡SUBEME!"

"¡Has perdido mis prismáticos!"

"¿PODEMOS DISCUTIR ESO LUEGO? ¡ESTE NO ES UN LUGAR EN EL QUE ME GUSTE 'PASAR EL RATO', ¿SABES?"

"¡Pero quizás ahora estén rotos! ¿Sabes lo caros que son estas cosas de tanta calidad?"

"¡TE COMPRARE UNOS NUEVOS! ¡DOS! ¡TANTOS COMO QUIERAS! ¡SOLO SUBEME!"

"Vale, vale," Saori asintió enfadada y se estiro para agarrarle la mano. "¡Pero ahora estate callado! ¡Es un milagro que todavía nadie se haya dado cuenta de tus gritos!"

Una podría decir sobre Touji lo que querría, pero si había algo en lo que podías confiar en él, era en que siempre llegaba a la hora. Por lo menos mientras la comida estuviese involucrada.

Así que, eligió justo ese momento para aparecer en el lugar designado bajo el gran árbol. Obviamente era demasiado pronto; su admirador secreto todavía no estaba a la vista.

"Dios, espero que no tenga problemas con el picnic," suspiro él, apoyándose contra el árbol. "La EF me ha dejado hambriento..."

Dejando su vista vagando en aburrimiento, no paso mucho rato hasta que un negro, brillante objeto callo en la hierba.

"¿Quien tiraría unos prismáticos tan buenos?" se pregunto él, mientras los recogía.

...justo cuando escucho un crujir de nudillos detrás suyo.

Se giro para ser saludado por una _muy _enfadada Asuka y un no menos enfadado grupo de chicas de su clase.

"Sabia que sentía que alguien nos estaba espiando desde fuera..."

Toji movió su vista nerviosamente entre los prismáticos y el grupo de chicas. Él trago saliva...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo..." gruñio Toji. "Después de que me dieran una paliza, ataron mi brazo y mi pierna al asta de la bandera, izándome a lo alto y viendo como mi cabeza se golpeaba con el viento." Él giro su cabeza y sonrió a la chica que estaba a su lado. "Pero tú, tú me crees, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho..." Hikari susurro, bajando la mirada un segundo.

'_¿Esta intentado ocultar un sonrojo? __Que mona..._'

"¡SÓLO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA DECIRTE PERVERTIDO QUE ESTARAS DE ENCARGADO LOS PROXIMOS DOS MESES!"

Afuera, dos personas miraban la escena desarrollada en la habitación del hospital.

"Bueno, supongo que he ganado..."

"Tramposo..." Saori murmuro enfadada.

"Hey, yo solamente hice mi trabajo hasta que tú..." Hiroya se quedo callado. ¿Trabajo? ¿No había algo...? "De todas formas, ¿por qué precisamente estamos mirando a esos dos en vez de a los Ikaris...?"

Saori no le respondió inmediatamente; ella mantenía enfocados sus prismáticos en la habitación del hospital. "Tramposo..."

Hiroya sólo suspiro...

.

.  
A/N: Sí, sí, se que esto apesta. Perdón, pero aunque me tomo quien sabe cuanto tiempo, este capítulo cutre es todo lo que puedo ofreceros ahora. Dios, nunca pensé que tendría que sacar a la fuerza un capítulo como este. De hecho tenía algunas partes terminadas del siguiente capítulo, pero entonces un enorme bloqueo del escritor me golpeo y realmente nunca se fue.

Este capítulo también marca el último giro hacia otro lado del concepto original (el cual ya apenas recuerdo). En un principio, se suponía que iba a ir como siempre, con lucha contra un Ángel y Toji siendo el Cuarto Niño (con la diferencia de que Asuka no tendría tiempo para visitar a Kaji, entonces ella tampoco sabría su identidad, no pudiendo intentar decírselo a Shinji, justo en el momento en que era atacada, de esta manera no hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa por Bardiel, etc.). Pero como dije antes, eso realmente no encajaría con el humor establecido, así que fue reducido a un pequeño (y admito que no muy originalmente) guiño a nuestros amigos SI.

No estoy seguro de si el "Polterabend" es una tradición solo alemana, pero ya que no pude encontrar un equivalente adecuado en ingles, mantuve el término alemán en este caso. No dudéis en corregirme si estoy equivocado. Lo más probable es que por lo pronto no lo vaya a cambiar, pero por lo menos tendréis la satisfacción de hacerme parecer incluso más estúpido de lo que ya soy.

Oh, y por supuesto que Toji no sólo piensa con su estomago. Pero tenia que hacer algún sacrificio para poder seguir adelante con el capítulo... :P

Esta vez tampoco hay prelectores, sólo estoy feliz de que al fin esta cosa saliera de mi sistema.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo pensar por ahora. Tengamos un poco...

.

.  
**!****Omake!** (Realmente no, pero esta escena no habría encajado muy bien si la hubiera puesto directamente)

"¡Buf, baka! ¿A qué estas esperando?" Asuka llamo al chico que estaba corriendo para alcanzarla. "¡Si no te das prisa llegaremos muy tarde a nuestra próxima sesión de asesoría!"

"No es mi culpa que haya tenido que quedarme a limpiar en vez de Toji. Si vosotras las chicas no habríais sido tan duras con él, habría estado preparado hace tiempo..."

"¡Tuvo lo que se merecía! ¿Verdad?" pregunto a Hikari para una afirmación, quien asintió en sincronización con ella.

"Bueno, es seguro que fue un buen show cuando le persiguieron por toda la escuela," admitió Kensuke, dando una palmadita a su cámara. "Este ocupara el puesto Número 1 en los rankings de 'videos más graciosos'..."

"Hm, recuerdo preguntar a Hikari que me esperara por un rato, pero... ¿Qué demonios haces tú todavía aquí?" Asuka le siseo.

"Oh, ya que no puedo ir a los recreativos con Toji, pensé que podría conseguir algunos videos graciosos de los dos en vuestra sesión de asesoría..:"

La furia de la pelirroja parecía lista para romper su cuello. "TIENES QUE ESTAR DE BRO..."

Fue abruptamente cortada, cuando un carrito se puso de repente en sus caminos.

"Veo que Suzuhara no será capaz de asistir," Rei hablo antes de que nadie encontrara de nuevo sus voces ante la vista de todos los platos individuales y tazas que la escuela tenía, apilados en un enorme montón en el pequeño carro. "Que mala suerte, la presencia de los amigos era preferible. Pero será suficiente."

"Uh... ¿Qué...?"

La pregunta fue silenciada con el ruido de los platos chocando contra el suelo, cuando el montón cedió ante la gravedad en el momento en que Rei les dio un pequeño empujón con su dedo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando al desorden del suelo.

"Los dos juntos tenéis que revolver entre los trozos rotos para simbolizar una buena colaboración entre vosotros en el futuro," Rei les instruyo, dando dos escobas a la pareja, la cual parecía demasiado confundida como para preocuparse por cogerlas.

Después de unos poco segundo Shinji finalmente encontró su voz otra vez. "Eh... ¿Ayanami? No hay nada roto... ¿No sería mucho más fácil recogerlo?"

Rei no respondió. En cambio intensifico su mirada y permaneció quieta.

"Aah... ¡Sólo hazlo ya!" Asuka dijo bruscamente, quitándola una de las escobas y poniéndola en la mano de Shinji. "¡La Primera obviamente no nos va a dejar ir hasta que este desorden este limpio, así que date prisa para que podamos irnos!"

"Pe-pero pensaba, se suponía que lo teníamos que hacer junt..." Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la segunda escoba hizo un doloroso contacto con su cabeza. "¡Ouch!"

"Oh, ¿quieres que te ayude?" sonriendo maliciosamente pregunto Asuka con una voz agridulce desde el otro extremo.

"Eh... ¡Me-mejor no!" Shinji exclamo, empezando a asustarse, y comenzando a barrer rápidamente los desordenados platos en un montón. "¡Pu-puedo hacer esto sólo!"

"Oh no, no, no..." Asuka negó con la cabeza. "Como una buena esposa, debo ayudarte cuando- y dondequiera que pueda..."  
BOFETADA  
"¡MUEVETE!"

"¡AH! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!"

GOLPE

"¡MÁS RAPIDO!"

Kensuke sólo suspiro, mientras veía junto con las otras dos como Shinji daba vueltas por todo el área, él cual recibía unos 'pequeños encantadores avisos para que se diera prisa' cada pocos segundos. "Oh tío, y no tengo ninguna batería para poner en mi cámara..."  
Hikari sólo negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Realmente actúan como una pareja de casados..."  
Rei sólo sonrió.

P.S.: Odio el QuickEdit...

* * *

Traducido al español el 12 de Junio del 2008

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí traigo siete meses después del último capítulo que traduje, el último capítulo hecho por Jimmy de los Ikaris, la verdad que no se porque tarde tanto me entretuve en traducir otro fic (Recuerdos solitarios), editar mangas, estudiar y mi inesperada galbana con este fic evitaron que le hiciera antes. Sobre el capítulo tampoco me pareció tan malo como Jimmy dice, eso si se dejo de explicar muchas cosas, como lo del piloto contra el que Shinji lucho, si Touji llego a pilotar, etc. De este capítulo se saca una gran lección: Si espías a Asuka atente a las consecuencias. Por lo demás estoy viendo Sousei no Aquarion, excelente serie, en particular me están gustando los personajes de Apollo y Silvia. Paso a aclarar unos términos que aparecieron el capítulo:

**SD:** Siglas de SUPER DEFORMED, son caricaturas de cualquier tipo de personaje cuya principal característica es la reducción de estatura y el aumento del tamaño de la cabeza.

**EF:** EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA

**SI:** Lo puso Jimmy en sus comentarios pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere.

**Polterabend: **Esto fue lo que encontré sobre esta tradición: fiesta en vísperas de boda en donde se rompe la antigua vajilla para traer suerte.

Y ahora respondo a los reviews:

**EGBC:** Gracias por lo de que me salio bien la traducción, veo que te volviste a cambiar de nick.

**Maria El Hani:** Perdón por la espera, espero que te guste este último capítulo.

**Wanano18:** No es mi visión yo solo traduzco el fic, es la visión de JimmyWolk. Y sobre la frase ya te dije por MP que se me olvido traducirla pero ya lo arregle y ya aparece traducida en el capítulo.

**Slayerx0x0: **Pues esta vez si que tarde de veras, espero que te guste este capítulo, veras más de esos rituales de Rei.

**Malleus1984:** De nada, y si, Rei se sale en este fic. A ver si vuelves al foro.

Espero que os haya gustado mi traducción de este capítulo y que me dejes reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. De Súper Gendos, Rivales y Compañeros

**Los Ikaris**

**Capítulo 6: De Súper Gendos, Rivales y Compañeros de Habitación**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Era una noche relativamente silenciosa en el apartamento Katsuragi (al menos desde que cierto habitante se casó con otro). Pero todos los que vivían a una distancia de 100 metros sabían que era mejor no albergar muchas esperanzas en que los precios de la tierra subieran pronto.

Y demostraron tener razón cuando se emitió un grito estridente desde el complejo mientras Shinji pasaba corriendo ante la perpleja Misato desde el salón a su habitación.

Acabando de volver del trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo para terminar con su primera cerveza, la asombrada mayor estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero al verle temblando en su cama, agarrando la almohada con una mirada de pánico en su rostro, ella supo que no sacaría mucho de él.  
Además, sólo había una respuesta posible.

"¿Asuka?" llamo de manera severa a su segunda al cargo.

"¿Qué?"

Para sorpresa de Misato, la enfadada respuesta vino de detrás de ella; en la dirección opuesta a por donde Shinji había ido corriendo. Al girarse, efectivamente encontró a Asuka viniendo de la cocina con una soda en su mano; cabello mojado y una toalla en sus hombros haciendo evidente que había estado en el cuarto de baño.

"Si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces...?" Rápidamente entró en el salón, donde la TV aún estaba encendida: PenPen todavía la estaba viendo intrigado. Sonaba una canción bastante pegadiza, mientras se mostraban varias escenas que parecían presentar a los EVAs, Ángeles, algún miembro del personal de NERV, pero de manera más destacada al de, en cierta manera, mucho menos familiar Gendo Ikari. Probablemente porque no era _realmente_ él.

"¿Hicieron unos dibujos animados de nosotros?" pregunto Asuka sorprendida mientras se sentaba en el suelo en frente de la televisión.

"Anime," Misato corrigió, sentándose, y cruzándose de piernas en un cojín detrás de Asuka. "Es Anime en Japón."

"Lo que sea. Dibujos estúpidos animados son dibujos estúpidos animados. ¿Por qué no hicieron una serie de imagen real? No hubiera tenido ningún problema para… ejem… sacrificarme para convertirme en una estre… Quiero decir, interpretar mi papel."

"¡Shh! ¡Está empezando!" Misato la asustó con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla. "¡Tengo que ver esto!"

Acto seguido, un cartel con colores luminosos mostró el título, y para aquellos que no pudieran leerlo y no lo habían escuchado muchas veces durante la canción de apertura, un anuncio dijo con una voz estrafalaria:

["Es la hora de '¡El Súper Show de Súper Gendo!'"]

"¿Súper...?"

[La escena empezó bastante poco espectacular, al menos para cualquiera que no supiera que Gendo Ikari normalmente paseaba por los corredores de NERV, silbando una melodía pegadiza (sonando muy parecida al tema principal).]

"¿Se supone que eso es la introducción?" se quejó Asuka, que ya estaba aburrida. "Deberían de haber usado algo espectacular para conseguir la atención de los televidentes, como un 'Ataque de Ángel'y yo golpeándoles..."

"Probablemente lo hizo; antes del opening," reflexiono Misato. "En los viejos tiempos, los openings de hecho estaban al principio, pero actualmente algunas veces no llegas a ver la pantalla del título hasta la mitad del episodio..."

["Hola, mi amado hijo," Gendo saludó a un Shinji animado que pasaba por su camino. -Obviamente los productores del show pensaron que sería mejor evitar el tópico de que el 'héroe' no se preocupara por su hijo la mayor parte de su vida.- "¿Cómo está yendo tu matrimonio?"]

La cabeza de la pelirroja se alzó con esa palabra.

["Oh, no lo sé, pa..." Shinji dijo con una voz extremadamente de hastío."Ella está como siempre. No entiendo en absoluto por quése casó conmigo. La verdad es que después de todo no parece que le guste..."]

El ojo derecho de Asuka se movió nerviosamente en tensión.

["No te preocupes," Gendo se rió enérgicamente, despeinando el cabello de su hijo. "Todos saben que sólo se está haciendo la 'chica dura'."]

"¿Haciendo?" llegó una respiración enfadada de la 'chica dura' real.

["Estoy seguro de que tú y la Second Children pasarán felices muchos años juntos."]

Los ojos de Asuka se salían de sus órbitas y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido en estado de shock, aplastando la lata que tenía en la mano, sin preocuparse de que su contenido se derramarasobre su mano. "¡¿E-Ellos están emitiendo **eso **por TODO EL JODIDO PAÍS?!" gritóa la pantalla, incapaz de contenerse más tiempo.

[Como si fuera a propósito, cierta chica pelirroja (o más bien, su contraparte animada) con un plugsuit rojo parecido, hizo su entrada.

"¿Estáis hablando de mí?" dijo con una voz excesivamente arrogante.]

El sonido de rechinar de dientes llenó el apartamento.

["Bueno, claro que lo estáis," continuó la pelirroja dibujada, agitando su cabello. "¿De qué más hay que hablar sino de mí?"

"Ho… Hola, Asuka..." la saludó Shinji con timidez.

"Hola, nuera mía. La verdad es que estábamos hablando de ti," confirmó Gendo, todavía con una extrema amabilidad. En realidad sonaba como si estuviera – ¿burlándose? "De hecho, le acababa de decir que en realidad debes amarle mucho para casarte con él tanpronto."

"¡Pa!" un avergonzado Shinji se estremeció.

"¡Pht!" Asuka bufó, apartándose de ellos hacia la cámara. "Y-Yo sólo me casé con él, '¡porque me engañó!"]

"¿Qué demonios son ese sonrojo y tartamudez? ¡Yo nunca haría eso!" protestó la Asuka real, apuntando a la pantalla. "¡Me están retratando como si fingiera que no me gusta y secretamente lo quiero con todo mi ser! Eso es tan… tan… ¡ridículo!"

"Oh, creo que han combinado el tono del rojo bastante bien."

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tú tienes algo que ver con eso?" gruño Asuka a través de sus dientes apretados, lanzando a su guardiana una evidente mirada de la muerte.

"Bueno, ellos vinieron a NERV hace poco y pidieron ayuda para la caracterización, así que..."

["¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¡Venga rápido! ¡Tenemos un avistamiento de Ángel!" un técnico aparentemente sin rostro gritó, la escena después se desplazó al centro de mando.

Se escuchó un gemido, antes de que una figura con el cabello morado y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos caminara cansadamente en la escena, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano. "Sí, sí, ya estoy aquí. No tienes que gritar tan alto. Todavía tengo la resaca de ayer. ¿O es de esta mañana? Ah, así no puedo pensar. ¿Alguien tiene una cerveza para mí?"]

Una ducha del citado brebaje diluvió cerca de Misato, seguida por la lata de la que acababa de tomar un trago (y más tarde dejando a Shinji con el problema de limpiar la alfombra otra vez), mientras miraba boquiabierta a su yo de TV.

"Bueno, al menos un personaje está como debe ser," sonrió Asuka en venganza.

La mayor salió rápidamente de su trance, pero su diversión también fue sustituida por una competitividad infantil. "Sí, y ese es el tuyo."

"¡No, tú!"

PenPen negó con la cabeza y dejó salir en voz baja un "Guaa..." que era su equivalente en pingüino a un suspiro.

"¡Tú!"

"¡TÚ!"

"¡Hey, mira, ahí está la Unidad 02!"

[De hecho, estaban las sorprendentemente exactas formas del Eva 02 y los otros dos Evangelions, enfrentando al "Ángel" – que parecía una gota voladora con dos alas diminutas.

"¡De acuerdo, voy a derribarle!" exclamó Anime-Asuka en su entry plug, pero una pequeña ventana apareció a su lado, mostrando a su marido.

"Eh, cariño, ¿no sería mejor analizar primero la situación?"

"Aww, está bien, está bien," dijo Asuka haciendo un puchero. "¡Rei, deprisa!"

"Orden recibida, procesando..." La escena cambio a la cabina de la ¿chica?… peliazul.]

"¿Eh? ¿Qué son esas articulaciones?" se preguntó Misato, ladeando la cabeza en sintonía con la Asuka (-real).

"Y esos ojos..." coincidió la pelirroja, porque en lugar de ser simplemente carmesí brillante, las pupilas de "Rei" estaban llenas de números y códigos corriendo por varios segundos.

["Datos insuficientes," declaró Rei con un extraño sonido mecánico. "El escáner es incapaz de ver más allá del Campo A.T…."]

"Ja," Asuka se rió en su cojín. "¡Siempre he dicho que es una muñeca, pero eso…!"

"No es una muñeca, es..."

"¡Si vas a decir una 'figura de acción', me aseguraréde que no disfrutes de tu siguiente cerveza!"

"Iba a decir 'robot'," murmuró una Misato irritada. "Supongo que no entendieron algunas cosas que se les dijeron sobre ella..."

[Pero todas las inconsistencias fueron perdonadas (por el momento) cuando las sorprendentemente bien hechas escenas de acción empezaron. A diferencia del décimo Ángel, la "gota" era capaz de usar pequeñas partes de si misma para disparar a sus enemigos y encimale brotaban cosas parecidas a puños, haciéndoselo pasar mal a los EVAs a corta distancia.]

Especialmente Asuka quedó rápidamente absorta con la batalla, animándose a sí "misma", agitando los puños lo suficiente para asustar a cualquier Ángel imaginario a lo lejos (probablemente oculto tras el estéreo y la planta).

[¡ENTONCES!

La música cambió a una pieza dramática mientras una enorme macrogota proveniente del Ángel de la gota iba volando hacia el Eva 02, que fue incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo porque la Asuka-Anime estaba acabando de recuperarse de un golpe anterior. Pero en el último segundo que quedó dibujado en diez, el Eva 01 empujó fuera a su compañero rojo – sólo para ser golpeado el mismo en el pecho.

Aunque la unidad morada no cayó por el impacto – la sustancia rosa se envolvió sobre el Evangelion antes de que su maestro la llamara de nuevo. Pegado a él, la Unidad 01 voló directa hacia el Ángel – que esperaba con los dos grandes puños que se habían formado hasta ahora (de hecho, ahora consistía casi enteramente en dos grandes puños – con una pequeña ala en cada uno).]

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para mandar al Eva al suelo, provocando un grito ahogado de las dos Asukas, para gran diversión de la mayor.

["¡El piloto no contesta!" anuncio la voz de un técnico sin nombre. "¡El Eva 01 está en silencio!"  
Sin embargo el Ángel no detuvo su ataque y golpeó con sus puños al indefenso Eva.  
"¡Va a matarle!"  
"¡No!"] Ambas Asukas gritaron, aunque bastante inconscientemente por parte de la real, ya que ni siquiera intentó salvar su graciaañadiendo algo como "Quiero decir... ¡Esa es tu oportunidad para golpear el culo de este Ángel tú mismo!"

[Eso fue lo que hizo de todos modos – o al menos lo intentó**.**

Ella asaltó al Ángel, su grito de batalla reveló su agonía e ira, haciendo obvio para todos los que la escucharon lo mucho que realmente sentía por el chico caído al que buscaba vengar. Derrotaría al Ángel, lo haría pedazos**, **haciendo que sufriera el mismo dolor que ella y su marido sintieron, él no debería volver a sufrir nunca más.

Habría sido así, si el Ángel no hubiera abofeteado el avance del Eva de manera bastante cómica con un revés, mandándole a volar.]

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" gritó Asuka, poniéndose de pie mientras "su" Eva permanecía en el suelo, y su pierna derecha se retorcía en el aire. "¡No me digas que eso fue todo! ¡Se suponía que ibas a hacer eso a ese bastardo, y no al revés!"

"¡Cielos, Asuka!" hasta Misato sonó severa por una vez. "¡No es culpa de la TV!" recordó a la pelirroja, que ya tenía sus manos en ambos lados de la pantalla, a punto de mover el dispositivo con rabia.

"¡Pero ellos me hicieron...!"

"Perder, lo sé, lo estoy viendo," gruñó la mayor. "No es como si tú fueras la única..."

[De hecho, el Eva 00 también acababa de venirse abajo, lo que Rei comentó sin perturbarse. "Daños cuantiosos en sistemas vitales. Incapaz de restablecer conexión de la pierna izquierda."]

"Por supuesto que no, con esa cosa siendo hecha puré de pulpa a un par de millas de distancia…"

["Esto no va bien," Fuyutsuki analizó la obviedad desde su lugar en el Centro de Mando.

"Ciertamente," murmuró Gendo, levantándose de su silla con determinación, "¡Me temo que es el momento de tomar el asunto con mis propias manos!"

Y con eso (y un pegadizo "hora de actuar"-sintonizado a patadas), tendió sus brazos para decir:

"¡Evangelions! ¡Prestadme vuestro poder!"

Y en el exterior, las Unidades caídas reaccionaron. Una por una, lentamente lograron levantar sus pesados brazos. Los núcleos dentro de ellas empezaron a brillar, antes de que un rayo arcoíris brillantefuera disparado por cada uno al cielo, encontrándose en el medio, luego salieron disparados otra vez hacia abajo como uno, buscando su camino a través de la tierra hasta la pirámide de NERV, al Centro de Mando, justo hacia Gendo Ikari, que esperaba la energía con los brazos abiertos.

"¡SUPER GENDO HYPER MODE!"

Bañado en luz, se torció y giro, de repente empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar las proporciones de un Eva – lo cual afortunadamente no demostró ser un problema, ya que mágicamente había sido transportado al exterior, frente al Ángel.

"¡Alto ahí, malhechor!" grito, apuntando su dedo acusador.

Verdaderamente sorprendido, el Ángel de repente también demostró ser capaz de hablar – y melodramáticamente.

"¡Jo, jo!" Se rió con una voz gutural. "¡Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer! ¡Necesito un reto después de estos debiluchos! ¡Espero que demuestres ser tú!"

"¡No te atrevas a insultar a estos valientes niños! ¡Puede que no sean tan fuertes como yo, pero lo han hecho lo mejor que han podido! ¡Puedes superarlos en fuerza, pero nunca en corazón!

"¡Jo, jo, escúchate! ¿Enfadado porque golpee a tu hijo?"

"¡Además de a su esposa y a su amiga!"

"Estoy ilesa..." una tercera voz resonó sobre el campo. Un rápido zoom al Eva 00 revelo que Rei levantaba el pecho del gigante caído, con una inusual mirada de enfado en sus ojos**. **Con un movimiento rápido, ella estiro su brazo derecho.

"¡Ayanami Model Rei Mk II, entrando en modo batalla!"

Pero antes de que eso ocurriera, Gendo la interrumpió. "¡No, yo me harécargo de esto por mi cuenta! ¡Prepárate, malhechor!"

"¡He esperado demasiado!"]

Lo que siguió fue una de las más intensas y a la vez de las más ridículas batallas que las dos bellezas jamás habían presenciado. [Después de todo, fue (la versión animada de) su oficial al mando quien brincó, poniendo rápidamente al Ángel en una posición de defensa con sus patadas furiosos. Aunque eso aún no significaba que todo había terminado para el horrible monstruo.

Los puños brillantes fueron intercambiados y bloqueados por ambos lados (por alguna razón, el Ángel lehabían dejado de brotar más manos, lo que probablemente haría que la batalla terminara más rápido. Pero de nuevo, los dos oponentes se movían tan rápido que probablemente no importara...). Las chispas volaban con cada golpe (sin embargo, era imposible que la batalla terminara pronto con ambos contendientes hechos de metal"), y ondas de choque rasgaban la tierra**.**

Se separaban y volvían a enfrentar, una y otra vez, pero no fue hasta que Gendo sacó "la "espada sagrada progresiva" de la nada y la incrustó profundamente en el núcleo del Ángel (por qué él ó los Evas no pudieron hacer eso antes, probablemente también seguirá siendo un misterio...)

"¡Eso es imposible!" gritó el Ángel en su batalla a muerte. "¡Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de soportar mi poder!"

"¡Este es el castigo por tus actos malvados! ¡En el nombre del Eva, te he matado!" declaró Gendo. "¡Ahora, desaparece!"

Y así fue, explotando en unos fuegos artificiales muy llamativos.

Encogiéndose de nuevo a su tamaño normal, Gendo fue rodeado inmediatamente por los pilotos, Shinji y Asuka al parecer ya se habían recuperado también, y habían corrido hasta este lugar desde millas de distancia, sabiendo exactamente dónde ir.

"¡Lo hiciste, pa!" grito Shinji.

"¡Ojalá yo fuera tan buena!" lo felicitó Asuka.

"Eficiente como siempre," señaló Rei.

"Ya, ya," se rió Gendo, el cual ya no jadeaba pesadamente. "Estoy seguro de que si entrenáis duro y creéis en vosotros mismos, vosotros series capaces de hacer fácilmente lo mismo que yo."

"Pero yo no quiero que me crezca barba," dijo Shinji haciendo pucheros por la risa de todos.

"O, Shinji," "Asuka" comento entre medías.]

"¿QUÉ-DEMONIOS?" Asuka (¡!) comentó mientras la escena se desvanecía para dar paso a los créditos. La absurdidad de los últimos minutos había desconcertado y dejado a todos ellos en silencio hasta ahora.

"Sí, ese chiste de la barba no fue para nada gracioso. ¿Y por qué no mostraron el modo de batalla de Rei? ¡Vaya broma!"

"Eso no es exactamente a lo que me refería..." murmuró Asuka inexpresiva.

-x-x-x-x-

"¿Shinji?" preguntó Misato de nuevo mientras golpeó la puerta del chico. "¡Shinji, sal ahora mismo! ¡El show ha acabado!"

"¿D-De verdad?" llegó una respuesta ahogada del otro lado.

El suspiro de cansancio de la mujer provocó una risita de la pelirroja al lado suyo. "Bueno, yo no soy la que se casó con él," murmuro por lo bajo a Asuka, causando que se atragantara su risa al instante. "Sí, Shinji, de verdad."

"V-Vale..." respondió el chico, y la puerta deslizante se abrió muy lentamente para revelar su inquieta forma.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"¡Aaaaah!" Shinji saltó por el shock y se hubiera retirado a su habitación si no fuera porque la mano de Misato agarró su brazo rápidamente. "¡Déjame ir! ¿Y si es él?"

A pesar de estar entrenada en varias técnicas de supresión, la mayor tuvo grandes problemas para mantener al adolescente y de probablemente herirse a sí mismo mientras agitaba sus brazos en pánico, tratando de escapar. "¡Maldita sea, quédate quieto! ¡Y Asuka, en lugar de partirte el culo de risa, podrías abrir la puerta!"

"¡No!" gritó Shinji. "¡Misato! ¡Primero déjame ir! ¿Qué pasa si es igual que allí? Tan... amigable y alegre y... ¡positivo! ¡Eso no es normal!"

"Cielos, ¿eso es todo?" Asuka giro los ojos. "Justo cuando pensaba que no podías dañar más mi reputación..."

"¡Asuka, la puerta!" le recordó Misato.

"Sí, sí," la pelirroja gruñó y al fin fue hacia la puerta. Pulsando el botón para abrirla, se enfrentó a dos caras familiares. "Oh, sois vosotros..."

"Sí. No es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?"

"¿Tarde?"

"Sí, señora Ikari," Saori recordó mientras caminaba sin esperar a que la dejaran entrar. "Teníamos una cita para inspeccionar las condiciones de habitabilidad."

Asuka la siguió con la mirada, olvidando por el momento incluso reaccionar por lo del nombre. "¿Teníamos...?"

"Para ser honesto," susurró Hiroya, agachándose hacia ella mientras avergonzadamente la seguía, "Yo no sabía nada sobre esto hasta que me llamó y me preguntó por qué me estaba tomando tanto tiempo…"

"¿Ves?" la guardiana de los niños dijo al finalmente calmado Shinji a quien mantenía con una llave de cabeza. "No es él, es... ehm..."

"Saori Tagawa, consejera matrimonial. Y ese tipo abogado," la joven morena se presentó a sí misma y, con un codazo en su cabeza, a su compañero. "Creo que no tuve el placer de presentarme antes, ¿señora...?"

"Eh... Katsuragi. Misato Katsuragi."

"¿Misato? Misato..." repitió Saori como si estuviera buscándola en su mente. Pero entonces sus ojos se estrecharon ante la visión de la (ahora mismo muy sonrojada) cabeza de Shinji que todavía estaba atrapado por el brazo de Misato – y bien protegido. "Ah, sí, la rival..."

"¿Rival?" repitió Misato, levantando una ceja.

Pero la consejera morena continuó contando los hechos sin mostrar más interés en ella. "Atrayéndolo a la ciudad con una foto cuestionable, metiéndole a él en muchas situaciones..." ella miró con desaprobación al 'protegido', "...comprometedoras cuestionables..."

"¿Cuestionables...?"preguntó la mayor. "¿Fue también cuestionable con Asu...?"

Saori, sin embargo, ni siquiera pretendió escuchar ningún razonamiento. "Los esposos comparten su casa con una rival; ¡esta es una condición que no podemos permitir!" ella interrumpió con firmeza a la mayor. "Me temo que tengo que exigir que se mude dentro de las siguientes 24 horas."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

El cuerpo de Shinji cayó al suelo cuando Misato lo soltó en shock.

Mientras el chico intentaba levantarse, jadeando, Hiroya se inclinó hacia Saori. "Me temo que no tenemos el derecho de echar a alguien de su propio apartamento," murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Misato lo oyera.

"¿Ve? ¡Incluso su amigo abogado está de acuerdo conmigo!"

"Oh, puedo no tener esta clase de autoridad por la ley japonesa," dijo Saori calmadamente y le entregó una carta. "Pero conseguí el permiso de su 'comandante' para hacer todo lo que juzgue necesario en este asunto."

Misato abrió con incredulidad el papel. Todo lo que leyó fue, en grandes, y gruesas letras que eran toda la hoja: "¡Haz lo que dice!"

"Mierda, esto es oficial," dijo entre dientes silenciosamente. "Pero..."

"Lo siento, pero su presencia aquí está perturbando el proceso de creación de lazos afectivos. Una rival, especialmente una... 'bien dotada' como usted **(la pongo que la trata de usted)** distraería demasiado al señor Ikari de acercarse a su mujer otra vez. El riesgo de que usted intente seducirle es demasiado alto en este estado crítico de su relación. Que la mirara embobado en lugar de a su esposa ya podría causar un conflicto de otro modo evitable."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me ve como una abusadora potencial de un chico de 14 años? ¡No estoy _tan_ desesperada!" protestó Misato.

"¿Por qué todos creen que prefiero mirarla a ella en lugar de...?" Shinji se apagó al sentir las miradas de dos mujeres en cada uno de sus lados sobre él. "Quiero decir, sí, ella tiene... eh... no importa..."

"¿Por qué todos creen que me importaría que él mirara a otras chicas?" Ahora Asuka fue instantáneamente recibida por las miradas de complicidad de todas las personas de la sala. "¡Bueno, sí, pero sólo hago eso porque es un pervertido!" se defendió apresuradamente.

"De todas formas," Saori redirigió la atención a ella, "Creo que he dejado claro mi punto. Mantendré el asesoramiento en suspenso hasta que se resuelva este arreglo de la vivienda; en otras palabras: Los dos vivirán juntos el uno con el otro."

"Pero aún son niños. Necesitan alguien que cuide de ellos," Misato intentó argumentar una vez más, inmediatamente fue silenciada con un gesto de la mano de Asuka, antes de que ella empezaría otra "yo no soy una niña"-diatriba.

Pero sus súplicas ni siquiera arañaron el exterior profesional de Saori. "Por lo que he aprendido, le está confiando sus vidas a ellos. Supongo que no sería demasiado pedir confiar sus propias vidas a ellos también. Su organización no parece tener problemas con las condiciones de vida de esa otra, joven peliazul. Y ella está sobreviviendo bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que vive en ese vertedero."

"¿Cómo sabe todo eso?"

Un aura de misterio de repente parecía rodear a la consejera mientras que una sonrisa escalofriante se extendía por su rostro. "Una buena consejera matrimonial lo sabe todo..." Por alguna razón su voz había sonado un poco más profunda de lo habitual cuando dijo eso. Pero tan pronto como llegó, desapareció de nuevo. "... sobre sus clientes."

En resumen, no logró distraer a Misato de su, más que repentino, desalojo por más tiempo, sin embargo. "Pero... pero... ¿dónde se supone que iré? Kaji todavía está quién-sabe-dónde."

"¿No tienes sus llaves?" dijo Asuka, medio burlándose.

"No desde que las perdí..." suspiróMisato. "Por tercera vez..." añadió murmurando.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de la doctora Akagi?" propuso Shinji.

"¡Ja! La razón original por la que ella empezó a tener gatos era porque sabía que era alérgica a ellos."

"¿Un hotel?" sugirió él luego.

"No en mi situación financiera actual."

"La mayor parte de este edificio está vacío," dijo Asuka enojada. "¿No puedes simplemente ir a otro apartamento?"

"¿Qué parte de 'no con mi situación financiera actual' no entendiste?"

"Además, no lepermitiré que esté en algún lugar cerca de este edificio," interrumpió Saori.

"Hmm..." Shinji estaba pensando, "¿no puedes conseguir un apartamento en Nerv?"

"¿Has visto alguna vez esos ataúdes? Tengo mis razones para tener este lugar."

"Pero... ¿no hay nadie con el que puedas vivir?" pregunto él. "¿Qué hay del teniente Hyuga?"

"Probablemente se desmayaría por el simple pensamiento de mí 'durmiendo con él'."

"¿El teniente Aoba?"

"¡Está viviendo en una furgoneta vieja, por el amor de Dios!" contestó Misato con brusquedadpor un momento. "Jodido hibrido hippy/friki militarista. Científicos estúpidos reunidos con sus estúpidos opositores creando la última teoría del ser."

Asuka gruñó. "¿La teniente Ibuki?"

"Demasiado ratón de biblioteca."

"¿El sub-comandante Fuyutsuki?"

"Demasiado viejo."

"¿El comandante?"

Shinji se estremeció y Misato estaba de acuerdo. "¡Ugh! Prefiero a Fuyutsuki."

"¡Cielos!" gritó Asuka. "¿No hay ni UNA jodida persona con la que te podrías mudar?"

"Hmm, bueno, la hay..."

-x-x-x-x-

"Quizás los apartamentos de Nerv eran una mejor idea después de todo..." murmuró una sorprendida Misato ante la visión de las desoladas habitaciones. Ella había escuchado las historias, pero verlo era otra cosa.

"Nunca he sido reacia a vivir en este lugar," declaró Rei calmadamente.

'_Gran sorpresa..._' Misato movió los ojos. "Oh, no está tan mal, supongo..." – '_Aunque ni siquiera mi piso de estudiante en sus peores momentos estaba en semejante estado,_' añadió mentalmente.

Rei entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su oficial al mando, quien había "sugerido" mudarse. "Si no desea vivir conmigo..."

"Oh, en serio, no pasa nada," Misato se disculpó rápidamente, poniendo apresuradamente la caja llena con sus pertenencias más importantes en el suelo. "Estoy segura de que las dos nos divertiremos mucho. Esta noche vamos a tener una bonita fiesta de chicas y... dime, ¿dónde está la TV?"

"No tengo un televisor."

Misato pestañeó. "¿Una chica de tu edad sin TV? ¿Qué haces aquí para relajarte?"

"Pensar."

"¿Pensar? Pensar demasiado no es saludable para una chica de tu edad."

Rei se la quedó mirando en un inusual "lo dice en serio"-modo. Pero por supuesto, ella lo puso diferente: "No pienso que no pensar sería muy práctico..."

"Bueno, si piensas eso..." Misato se encogió de hombros, haciendo su camino hacia la cocina que sólo le dio una ligeramente mejor vista que la cama-/salón. No es que la preocupara, ya que de inmediato se fue a la nevera para buscar una muy necesaria distracción liquida, ya que se había acabado la mayoría de ellas en el camino.

Pero...

"Demasiado para una fiesta," murmuro decepcionada, antes de girarse hacia Rei que estaba detrás de ella. "¿Dónde está la cerveza?"

"Hasta donde soy consciente, es inusual para una chica de mi edad tener cerveza en su frigorífico."

"¿Quieres decir que ya te lo has bebido todo?"

"Me dijeron que sería inapropiado para una chica de mi edad consumir bebidas alcohólicas."

"Pht. 'Inapropiado'. No detener a nuestros recién casados y mira como están..." Misato murmuróen voz baja, empezando a apagarse cuando se dio cuenta: "...un apartamento totalmente pagado, todo para ellos...", añadió malhumorada.

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, en ese apartamento totalmente pagado, todo se iba a poner feo otra vez.

"¡Entonces, con ese obstáculo fuera del camino, volvamos a las condiciones de dormir!" dijo Saori, dando palmadas para ganar la atención después de todo el jaleo.

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?" habló Asuka con un dejo de temor en su voz.

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?'" repitió Saori." Dormir en dos camas diferentes ya es bastante malo, pero dormir en diferentes habitaciones, también. ¡No puedo tolerarlo! Así que, usted, señora Ikari, se moverá a la habitación de su marido."

"¡De ninguna maldita manera lo hare…!¡Hey, es que ni siquiera tiene ningún sentido de la lógica! ¡Mi habitación es mucho más grande, y la de Misato lo es incluso más! ¡La suya ya es demasiado pequeña para una persona – normal –, y mucho más para dos!"

"¡Exactamente! Soy una ávida seguidora de la teoría de la "proximidad cercana": Cuanto más cerca esté la pareja, incluso y sobre todo en condiciones forzadas (gracias a la combinación enfocada del "mismo enemigo"), más se juntarán."

"¿No es por lo general al revés?" Shinji preguntó en voz baja a Hiroya mientras miraba a las dos mujeres "discutir" el asunto. "He escuchado que las parejas tienden a separarse después de pasar mucho tiempo juntas…"

"¡Phht!" Saori parecía haberlo escuchado, sin embargo. "¡La 'falta de privacidad'- o 'se han dicho'-excusas y similares que son sólo: excusas de las parejas que se han olvidado de su amor o realmente nunca lo tuvieron y solo se juntaron por otras razones convenientes! Las personas verdaderamente enamoradas querrían estar juntas cada segundo, compartir to-"

"¡Pero nosotros NO estamos 'realmente enamorados'!" espetó Asuka, interrumpiendo a la incoherente consejera.

"¡Eso es lo que tú dices! ¡Pero yo soy la experta aquí! ¡Y como tal, digo que dormirás en la habitación de tu marido y tomare las medidas necesarias para asegurarme!"

Asuka la miródetenidamente. "No vas a dormir aquí también, ¿verdad?"

"Oh no, no, no tengo que..." rió Saori de una manera diabólica que envió escalofríos a las columnas vertebrales de todos – a la de Hiroya porque parecía temer que ella _le_ haría quedarse ahí, siendo el supervisor de todo.

La verdad, sin embargo, era mucho peor – para cierta pelirroja, esa era...

-x-x-x-x-

"¡Esto TIENE que ser ilegal!" Asuka refunfuñópor enésima vez.

"Bueno, el señor Matsura dijo que no había nada que podría hacer sobre esto," ella escucho a Shinji responder cansadamente desde el futón.

Quizás no había sido la mejor idea reclamar la cama. No sólo porque era demasiado evocadora de esa muy mala mañana – olía demasiado a él...

Y quién diablos sabía lo que él hacía allí todo el tiempo, pensando en ella… y todo…

'_¡Céntrate en el problema en cuestión!_' se regañó a sí misma. "¡Entonces, es el abogado más mierdero que existe! O es este estúpido país con sus estúpidas leyes – nuestra... ¡'situación' sería el primer ejemplo! Quiero decir, en serio, ¿cámara de observación en directo y una alarma que sonaría con estridencia cuando uno de nosotros pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación esta noche?" Ambos todavía tenían zumbidos en los oídos cuando Asuka había intentado evadir los dispositivos de detención que habían sido instalados por los mismos rápidos trabajadores que también habían ayudado a mover las cosas de Misato antes. "¡Estamos siendo retenidos como rehenes en nuestra propia casa!"

Shinji murmuróuna respuesta ya que al parecer se había quedado dormido después de un largo día, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Qué?"

Pero ya no hubo una respuesta.

¿De verdad dijo "podría ser peor"?

-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto, otros dos compañeros de cuarto se preparaban para la cama.

Siendo Misato la que se acurrucaba bajo las mantas de su (ya) deshecho futón, mientras Rei salía del cuarto de baño – al instante causó que los ojos de la mayor sobresalieran de sorpresa.

Dándose cuenta de que la mujer pelimorada la miraba, Rei al fin decidió preguntar. "¿Le molesta mi apariencia?"

Misato negó con la cabeza desde el trance. "No, es sólo... ¿Por qué estás vistiendo eso?"

"Yo no era consciente de que se esperaba que no llevara nada para dormir."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Pero... ¿_Eso_?" Misato señalóal camisón rosa cubierto con conejitos blancos que vestía.

"Es... cómodo de vestir."

"¿Y qué pasa con…?" Misato extendió el brazo hacia el gris, y peludo objeto **que **Rei tenía entre sus brazos, pero fue detenida por la fría Mirada de la piloto.

"Tú – no – tocarás al señor Conejito-Peludo."

-x-x-x-x-

En otro lugar, otra pareja no estaba del todo pensando en dormir todavía. Sólo una luz tenue iluminaba la vasta habitación donde los dos comandantes de NERV observaban cierto metraje de video.

"Parece que el departamento de RP hizo su trabajo demasiado bien otra vez, " comentó Fuyutsuki, como siempre de pie detrás de Gendo mientras miraban el monitor que se quedaba en negro.

"Por supuesto."

"¿No deberíamos... prohibir esto?"

La respuesta de Gendo no llegó inmediatamente. "En la medida en que no muestren nuestras intenciones y tácticas actuales, no veo ninguna razón para tal acción."

Fuyutsuki sonrió con complicidad. "¿Por casualidad usted no ha tenido ninguna influencia en esto?"

El comandante simplemente lo miró.

"Muy bien," el más mayor suspiro. "Me aseguraré de que no se nos vaya de las manos... demasiado..."

Justo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de la enorme, escuchóun bajo zumbido de la canción de apertura del show que acababan de ver. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kozo mientras negaba con la cabeza. '_Sigue siendo un niño en su corazón..._'

* * *

Escrito el 19 de Mayo del 2009

Notas del autor: UN: ZOMG, ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ... y que lío que es. Pero de nuevo otra vez, es Los Ikaris, nunca se supone que es bueno, yadda yadda... Bueno, probablemente no ayudó que sólo estuve trabajando de vez en cuando en esto, haciendo que algunas partes del capítulo sean realmente de hace tres años, aunque la idea principal es la misma.

El show era más o menos una continuación natural de la línea de productos "Happy Gendo", pero lo que tenía planeado como un pequeño salto en el camino se me fue de las manos. Aunque sinceramente me gustan estos "errores" y guiños a clichés de la TV, todo fue un poco desproporcionado (claro, podría haber puesto más trabajo en otras partes… noooo...). Supongo que el (al menos para mí) mayor problema es que realmente no he llegado a exponer todo el asunto del MSting. Tal vez porque me inventé la historia, es que comentan sobre mí, pero aun así, todo el cambio de vuelta entre los comentarios y la versión teatral fue un dolor en el trasero**.**

Lo admito, todo lo de Saori echando a Misato de su propio apartamento para vivir con Rei fue también una idea bastante aleatoria y espontanea (si se le puede llamar así después de bastante años), que me podría acabar poniendo en un aprieto. No tanto porque tenga ideas con Misato y/o Rei que desentonarían con esta situación. No, en realidad me veo más enfrentado con el problema que tengo ahora de _hacer_ más con esto. Si bien es una relación relativamente inexplorada y gracias a sus personalidades opuestas, hacer una "pareja rara" estupenda, ya estuve en aprietos en este capítulo. Pudo ser en parte debido a que quería terminar de una vez con este capítulo, pero esa escena era significativamente más corta de lo que tenía previsto. De hecho, esa escena A/S entre medias ni siquiera estaba en el plan original, fue un "llenar el hueco", al menos suficiente para conseguir un ritmo adecuado entre las dos escenas que quedaron más pequeñas de lo esperado.

De todos modos, ahora no esperéis que vengan capítulos en masa. Ni siquiera puedo decir si el siguiente saldrá rápido o incluso más tarde que este, todo lo que puedo decir es que Los Ikaris aún sigue estando en un puesto bastante bajo en mi lista de "Para hacer".

Y finalmente, agradecer a Eric Blair por… Bueno, al menos ayudo algo (lo siento, acorte la "sonrisa" _un poco_)... XD

* * *

Terminado de traducir al castellano el 25 de Mayo de 2013

¡Sorpresa! Pues sí, como veis, cuatro años después (que se dice pronto) aquí traigo el último capítulo publicado por Jimmy Wolk de Los Ikaris. ¿Por qué tan enorme tardanza? Supongo que por la vagancia-galbana que me daba tener que traducir 15 páginas y media y que esperaba un capítulo más SxA, aunque principalmente lo primero. Al final también fue un capítulo más gracioso de lo que pensaba. La traducción de las notas sé que hay cosas sin demasiado sentido, pero la verdad es que a los correctores y a mí no se nos ocurrió otra cosa. Je, je, je, ese Super Gendo me recordó al de "cierto" manga xD. Y tanto odio de Misato a Aoba y a todo el staff en general fue 0_o.

Bueno, ya con este capítulo, como digo arriba, no hay nada más que traducir. Jimmy lo público el 19-5-2009, y hasta la fecha no ha hecho más. Lo mismo pasa con Etapa Oral y Recuerdos Solitarios, sus respectivos autores no han sacado más capítulos.

Agradecimientos a the_one_1983 y Miguelángel Salazar, que han hecho con sus correcciones que el capítulo quede mucho mejor. Y a kurenai-sensei, Ossalia, XxxFramboisexxX, Loco77 y Lobo Hibiky por sus reviews. Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, yo por mi parte AL FIN me quite de encima esto que os debía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Un saludo


End file.
